Coeurs abandonnés
by Lily77974
Summary: En Afghanistan, Isabella ne pensait pas que sa vie allait être chamboulée par la présence de son supérieur. Dans les tourments de la guerre, le sort réservé à ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'est rien comparé à la perceptive de perdre plus encore.
1. PROLOGUE

Non, je ne suis pas partie faire une retraite au Népal dans un monastère tibétain puisque je suis là, de retour après un repos bien mérité et sans vouloir raconter ma vie (tout le monde s'en fout) pleine de tonus et de temps à vous consacrer.

Bref, place aux explications d'usage avant d'entamer votre lecture...

Cette fic est classé M pour le langage et les S.S.S.S.S, (Scènes de Sexe Sauvage Sexuellement Sexplicite). Désolée d'avance, je ne sais pas écrire une fic sans elles. Donc, je remercie les personnes qui seraient heurtées par ça de ne pas lire cette histoire. Bien sûr, je ne mentionne pas les mineurs puisque les mineurs ne lisent pas les fics classées en catégories M et donc, par déduction logique, ne sont pas là.

Je tiens à dire que toutes les scènes de sexe ont été pensées avec l'utilisation d'un préservatif même si parfois ce n'est pas précisé. Les phrases du genre « … je suis propre... » « ….je suis clean... », « ...t'inquiète pas, je l'ai jamais fait sans... », « ...fait moi confiance... », Bla-bla-bla... m'horripilent au plus haut point. L'amour ne protège pas des MST, les capotes oui.

Bon, j'ai plombé l'ambiance ? Mince. Vite une bonne nouvelle alors... Ça y est, j'ai trouvé.

Vu que cette fic est déjà écrite en entier, je publierai les chapitres à un rythme quotidien (traduction : donc, tous les jours). La publication se fera tous les soirs, à 21h00 (heure de Paris) sur une durée de 8 jours. En plus du prologue que voici ci-dessous, cette fic possède 7 chapitres + un épilogue et pourra se prolonger (si vous êtes sages) avec un ou deux chapitres bonus.

Je m'excuse également pour les flashbacks incessants qui se trouvent dans cette fic et que j'ai essayé d'alléger au maximum afin de faciliter la compréhension de l'histoire.

Le point de vue est celui de Bella.

Si toutefois, certaines zones d'incompréhensions subsistent pour certaines d'entre vous, je suis là pour répondre aux questions.

Comme toujours, l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les transformer sans en tirer aucun bénéfice personnel (si ce n'est l'avantage de faire gonfler mon ego quand vous me louangez dans vos reviews.)

Et bien sur, un ENORME merci à Lénérol, ma betâ pour ses corrections. C'est grâce à elle que cette fic à un titre lol.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

o

o

o**  
**

**

* * *

****Résumé** : Isabella Swan, soldat basé en Afghanistan ne pensait pas que sa vie allait être chamboulée par la présence du Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen, son supérieur. Dans les tourments de la guerre et bravant les interdits, le sort réservé à ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'est rien comparé à la perceptive de perdre plus encore.

**

* * *

**

o

o

**PROLOGUE**

Je pénétrais dans son bureau, le papier froissé à la main. Le papier que j'allais bientôt maudire à défaut de trouver des raisons plausibles à ma déchéance.

Il se trouvait debout devant son bureau et se retourna. Il ne parut pas surpris de me voir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon poing qui serrait la petite feuille bleue.

« Tu le savais ? » Demandais-je dans un souffle.

Je trouvais la force de croiser ses pupilles émeraude. Son regard en disant long. Il n'avait pas besoin de me donner la réponse à ma question ; je la lisais déjà dans ses yeux.

« Depuis deux semaines. » Confirma-t-il tout de même. « J'ai signé moi-même l'ordre de démobilisation. »

Je relevai la tête, digne, essayant de ne pas lâcher les larmes qui attaquaient déjà mon nez.

« Tu me renvoies là-bas alors ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Tu me diras au revoir ? »

La mienne était devenue presque rauque.

« Les au revoirs sont faits pour ceux qui vont se retrouver un jour Isabella. »

« Tu me diras adieu alors ? »

« Non. Je repars en mission demain. »

Son attitude n'était ni froide ni détachée. Il avait le comportement de quelqu'un qui souffre mais qui cherche à le cacher à tout prix. Avec le talent et le jeu d'un mauvais acteur plus que médiocre. Ou peut-être ne cherchait-il même pas à me cacher ce qu'il ressentait après tout ?

« Tu as raison. » Dis-je en pinçant les lèvres de manière à retenir le sanglot qui montait dans ma gorge. « De toute façon, je déteste les trucs larmoyants qui ne servent à rien. »

Avec toutes les peines du monde, je tentai de contrôler le son de ma voix. « Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas à la base avant mon départ. »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Je n'avais pas conscience alors que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec moi, que ma main ne se glisserait plus jamais dans ses cheveux, que mon corps ne sentirait plus jamais son corps, que sa présence n'illuminerait plus jamais mon existence mais, alors même que je n'avais pas encore compris cela, les larmes franchirent le bord de mes yeux.

Edward s'approcha et apposa un baiser sur mon front. Il s'attarda à se libérer de mon étreinte. Cela fit mal autant que ça me rassurait mais, trop tôt, il s'écarta.

Je lui pris alors le visage à deux mains et le forçai à me regarder.

« Edward. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, je serai là pour toi. »

« Je sais. »

Je soufflai en fermant les yeux. « Je serai _toujours_ là pour toi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je me détournai. Le regard embué, je quittai sa tente pour aller me réfugier dans la mienne. Rosalie était étonnée de me voir si abattue. Surtout que j'allais enfin rentrer au pays. Mais comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Je n'avais jamais dit à Rose ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi et bien que je sache qu'elle avait de forts soupçons, nous ne parlâmes jamais de ça entre nous.

Cependant, semblant comprendre enfin mon trouble, elle me serra contre elle sur mon petit lit de camp et je m'endormis tranquillement dans ses bras.

Je ne l'avais pas encore compris mais j'avais laissé bien plus que du sang et des larmes dans le sable du désert ; j'y avais aussi laissé mon cœur...

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

Voilà pour le prologue. Comme je le disais plus haut le chapitre 1 arrivera demain soir.

Je travaille toujours sur "Impossible", pas de panique.


	2. Voyage au bout de l'enfer

Au départ, je voulais faire un OS mais la situation m'a échappé (^^;). Je précise que cette histoire a été écrite pour vous remercier de la patiente dont vous faites preuve sur mes autres fics.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review et, bien sur, Lénérol, ma super-betâ, pour ses corrections.

Enjoy

o

o

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – Voyage au bout de l'enfer**

o

o

o

o

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

_o_

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

Jusque là rien d'anormal. Mis à part le fait que les gens semblaient vouloir toujours me joindre au moment les plus inappropriés. Avaient-ils un radar qui repérait le moment où il pouvait le plus me faire chier ? En ce moment, mon interlocuteur/trice avait sûrement reçu un message subliminal qui disait '_Tiens, Bella doit juste sortir de la douche_.'

C'est à moitié trempée que je saisis mon téléphone et décrochai sans même regarder l'appelant.

En y repensant, peut-être que j'aurai dû le faire, étant donné le choc que je reçu.

«Ouais ? » Grommelais-je tandis que j'essayai de tenir ce fichu portable qui glissait comme un savon entre mes doigts mouillés.

« Isabella ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Personne ne m'appelait par mon prénom. Du moins, personne qui avait ce numéro. De plus, j'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part sans pouvoir toutefois l'identifier avec évidence.

« Ça dépend de qui la cherche. » Répondis-je, prudente.

Il y eut un petit silence puis juste trois mots qui me firent frissonner malgré moi.

« C'est Edward. »

Évidemment, je n'avais pas besoin de demander des précisions. Juste Edward suffisait à rouvrir la déchirure béante que j'avais dans la poitrine. Le souvenir d'un homme qui m'avait donné autant qu'il m'avait repris. Un homme qui, malheureusement, m'avait enseigné la douloureuse leçon selon laquelle l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours.

« Allo ? Tu es toujours là ? » Fit le doux ténor qui avait visité des nuits et des nuits d'insomnies.

_Comment avais-je pu oublié ?_

« Oui... Oui... » Bafouillais-je en secouant la tête. « J'ai... Je suis surprise c'est tout. »

« Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que je te prends de court. Ça fait deux ans. Je ne veux pas bousculer ta vie mais tu es la seule en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour demander ça. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Si je n'avais pas perçu dans ses mots cette petite pointe d'angoisse, je ne me serais pas ressaisie aussi vite du nuage d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais plongée depuis que mes oreilles pouvaient se délecter du son de sa voix.

« Tu crois vraiment que je te dirais non ? »

« Je suis chez toi dans quatre heures. » Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes. « Merci. »

« Je ne bouge pas. »

J'entendis le bip distinct signe qu'il avait raccroché et m'assis mollement sur mon divan, le portable toujours à la main.

Edward...

Edward Cullen...

Était-ce mon imagination ou venait-il réellement de m'appeler ? Tout s'était passé tellement vite...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai compris que c'était lui qui m'appelait, les seules pensées qui me sont apparues étaient celles de nos rencontres clandestines. Or, il y avait tellement plus.

Certes, il y avait du sang, des larmes, beaucoup d'ecchymoses, de l'adrénaline mais peut-être mon cerveau avait-il refoulé tout cela pour ne garder que les images agréables.

Toujours assise sur le canapé, je m'interrogeais sur sa réapparition soudaine. De toute façon, peu importait la raison de sa venue ici, si je pouvais lui venir en aide par quelques moyens que ce fût, je le ferais.

Sans poser de questions.

J'avais une dette envers lui. Le genre de dette qui vous lie à jamais à quelqu'un et où il faudrait plus qu'une vie pour la rembourser. Je me doutais que jamais je ne pourrais l'effacer même si je volais à son secours aujourd'hui mais j'espérais que ça l'atténuerait un peu.

Après tout, Edward Cullen m'avait juste sauvé la vie...

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**Afghanistan – Mars 2008**_

o

« Swan ! Ramène ton cul ici ! » Hurla le Colonel Ryan.

On aurait pu s'attendre de la part d'un Colonel à un meilleur langage. Il y avait bien longtemps que cela ne me choquait plus. C'était ça l'inconvenant dans l'Armée. Vous n'alliez pas chercher votre vocabulaire sur les bancs d'une Fac de littérature mais plutôt dans le caniveau.

J'eus du mal à entendre son ordre au milieu de tout ce foutoir. L'explosion des grenades, des tirs de mitraillettes qui sifflaient dans tous les sens et les cris couvraient la voix de mon supérieur qui faisait des signes dans ma direction.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, essayant de repérer la position des tireurs ennemis tandis que le deuxième classe Newton me fit signe qu'il me couvrait. Sans réfléchir davantage, je m'élançais à plat ventre sur la terre asséchée de ce qui fut autrefois une rue résidentielle - mais qui n'abritait désormais plus que des ruines et des carcasses de voitures - et rampai jusqu'au Colonel Ryan.

Il se saisit de la radio située sur mon dos avant de se mettre à couvert et je pensai alors qu'il serait judicieux que j'en fasse de même quand quelques balles atteignirent le monticule de briques qui nous servait de rempart et que des minuscules morceaux, sous le choc, atterrirent sur nos casques dans une pluie de gravats.

Je sentais la terre trembler sous moi à chaque fois qu'une grenade touchait le sol et explosait.

Bref, comme disait – plutôt hurlait – le Colonel dans la radio, nous étions dans la merde.

« Position Swan. »

Je sortis rapidement la carte codée de la poche intérieure de mon uniforme et essayai de la lire malgré la terre qui continuait à pleuvoir sur nous.

« Secteur 3. 34.383-34° 22'N/63.100-63° 5'E, mon Colonel. »

Je l'entendis répéter aussitôt notre position, espérant que les renforts arriveraient très prochainement où sinon, nous allions passer de vie à trépas en aussi peu de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire ''Géronimo''.

Je touchai mon épaule instinctivement et vérifiai furtivement que ma blessure ne suintait pas. Heureusement, j'avais arrêté de saigner mais mon uniforme était maculé au niveau de ma plaie.

Je saisis presque sans trembler mon fusil d'assaut qui pendait jusqu'ici contre mon flanc et vis le Colonel faire de même après l'avoir recharger. J'admirais sa rapidité et son calme apparent malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front et ses longs cils et qui devait sûrement lui gâcher une partie de sa vision.

J'attendais les ordres, arme au poing, comptant mentalement combien d'hommes restaient encore pour couvrir nos arrières. J'avais vu les corps sans vie de Brown, Cameron et Scott mais je me doutais que d'autres avaient dû tomber dans cette embuscade. Moi-même je ne devais d'être encore de ce monde que grâce à Newton – pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose celui-là – qui m'avait foutu une main au cul en se marrant avec Crowley. Je m'étais alors retournée et était prête à lui coller une baigne. Cet arrêt inopiné m'avait empêché de me prendre une grenade sur la gueule si j'étais restée collé derrière Brown pendant notre marche dans cette putain de ville fantôme.

« On se replie. » Hurla le Colonel tandis qu'il me mimait silencieusement ses instructions avec ses doigts, ce qui pouvait se traduire par : à 3, on court, on tire et on essaye d'atteindre les autres, en poste un peu plus loin derrière, en évitant de se prendre une balle dans la tête au passage.

Une balle dans la tête, ça ne me faisait pas peur. Au contraire, c'était rapide, vous étiez mort, fin de l'histoire. Non... Ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était une balle dans la jambe. Avec les gilets pare-balle, vous étiez protégé à la poitrine donc peu de risque de se perforer un poumon ou un foie... Mais à la jambe, c'était une toute autre affaire. Difficile de marcher à cloche pied et de courir de façon à rester en vie. Dans la jambe, vous deveniez un boulet, sans compter que si vous aviez la chance que la balle n'ait pas touché l'artère fémorale ou un autre vaisseau sanguin du réseau veineux et que vous ne vous mettiez pas à perdre tout votre sang en longues giclées, vous deviez compter sur une bonne âme pour vous secourir. Dans le cas contraire, vous étiez mort ; sauf que vous étiez encore en vie et que vous saviez que vous alliez mourir.

A peine le Colonel avait-il crié « TROOOOOIS » que nous nous mettions à courir à reculons en bombardant devant nous une charge de tirs ininterrompus, entendant à peine le bruit métallique des douilles tombant au sol en rafale.

Soudain, je vis un peu en hauteur un point lumineux qui n'était autre que la réverbération du soleil surune lunette de visée et en reculant, nous étions précisément dans ligne de mire du sniper qui nous pointait. Je levai alors mon arme dans sa direction et réussis à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres du reste de la section quand tout à coup, quelque chose heurta violemment le Colonel. Je le vis tomber à mon côté mais continuai de tirer droit devant moi.

Essayant d'être rapide, je criai aux autres derrière moi de me couvrir et lorsque leurs balles remplacèrent les miennes, je mis mon arme dans mon dos et tirai le Colonel par le col pour le mettre en sûreté.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais le trou béant dans sa gorge et sa carotide exposée m'indiquèrent clairement que je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui. Je m'autorisais à fermer ses paupières mais n'eus pas le temps de m'émouvoir davantage. C'était ça la guerre. Pas le temps de compatir si vous vouliez rester en vie.

Crowley finit d'abattre un dernier Taliban aussi déterminé que kamikaze et les tirs se turent. Je me doutais qu'il en restait quelques uns encore mais pas assez téméraires et pas assez nombreux pour continuer leur avancée dans notre direction.

La radio se mit à grésiller dans le quasi silence qui régnait et une voix entrecoupée annonçait l'arrivée des renforts au Sud de notre position mais également l'approche rapide d'un autre groupe ennemi au Nord. Je regardais le Lieutenant Green et répondis à sa question muette sur l'état du Colonel d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Il grimaça malgré sa montée en grade soudaine et releva son fusil.

« Ok. » Cria-t-il presque aussitôt. « On rejoint les renforts. Swan, Newton, vous nous couvrez. »

Il dictait ses ordres aux autres mais je n'entendais déjà plus, trop concentrée sur la surveillance.

Tandis que le reste de la section partait au pas de course derrière nous, Newton et moi marchions lentement à reculons, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Je me doutais que l'ennemi n'allait faire aucun mouvement tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eux-mêmes leur renfort mais je restais tout de même sur le qui-vive.

Avec toute cette merde aujourd'hui et quand je repensais à toutes les fois où j'avais échappé à la mort depuis ce matin, je souris discrètement. J'avais vraiment une putain de bonne étoile. Était-ce à cause de l'adrénaline qui coulait en moi comme le whisky coulait dans un ivrogne ou bien parce que j'étais persuadée que les Parques avaient décidé que je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentais invulnérable.

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un clic sous mon pied.

La première chose à laquelle j'aie pensé c'était qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que j'ai pu poser mon pied sur une mine. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir échapper deux fois à la mort. Pas après m'être persuadée, juste quelques microsecondes avant, que ce soir j'allais retrouver mon lit de camp. J'avais même commencé à le trouver douillet et chaleureux après l'avoir maudit durant des mois.

La deuxième chose que je fis malgré tout, fut de me figer totalement et de regarder mon pied droit.

Je fermais les yeux devant l'impossible vérité et crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté.

« Qu'est ce que tu branles Swan ? » S'énerva Newton.

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra sa cadence jusqu'à ce que je le sente cogner contre mes tempes.

« Mine. » Fut tout ce que je pus sortir.

Je croisai le regard de Newton qui s'agrandit dans la compréhension et vis clairement la frayeur dans ses yeux.

« Ok. » Dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment. « Pas de... Pas de panique. Ne bouge pas. »

« Remarque très pertinente. Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Ironisai-je, cachant la peur qui me tiraillait les tripes. L'instinct de survie m'obligea à garder mon sang-froid et à analyser les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi pour me sortir de ce bordel. Or, si je comptai sur Newton, autant poser une stèle funéraire sur l'endroit où je me trouvais et y graver_ ''Ci-gît Bella Swan, à jamais regrettée''_.

Je scrutai autour de moi et posai mon regard sur le corps sans vie du Colonel.

« Newton. »Dis-je lentement. « Tu vas tirer le corps vers moi, je coincerai le mécanisme avec le cadavre en enlevant mon pied une fois que le poids reposera dessus. »

« D'acco... » Commença Newton avant de stopper.

Au loin, nous entendîmes des voix devant nous. Apparemment, les renforts de l'ennemi étaient arrivés plus rapidement que les nôtres. Je fis signe à Newton de se dépêcher mais celui-ci resta figé devant les voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. J'étais en rogne devant sa lenteur mais me figeai aussitôt que je croisai son regard apeuré.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, balayant l'impression furtive d'avoir cru voir dans son regard son intention de me laisser sur place, là, toute seule et lui demandai de se magner pour m'aider.

« Je... Je suis désolé Swan. » Balbutia Newton en resserrant la prise sur son arme et en faisant un pas en arrière.

Je restai une seconde interdite et penchai la tête dans l'incompréhension. « De quoi tu parles putain ? Ramène-moi Ryan ici bordel de merde. »

Il secoua la tête comme un enfant effrayé. « Je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Newt... Mike. » Dis-je plus doucement bercée entre l'incrédulité et l'envie de vivre. L'appeler par son prénom avait un côté plus humain, plus fraternel. Je refusai l'idée qu'il puisse m'abandonner alors que j'avais une chance de survivre. « S'il te plaît. »

Je le vis alors souffler un grand coup rallumant un peu d'espoir en moi mais ravalai mon sourire lorsque je le vis tourner les talons et sprinter au loin.

Une boule dans ma gorge se forma et les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Je maudis Newton et sa lâcheté, saisis la radio dans mon dos et essuyai rageusement une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

« Ici le Deuxième Classe Swan. Position secteur 3. 34.383-34° 22'N/63.100-63° 5'E. Je suis encerclée par l'ennemi. Le Lieutenant Green s'est replié avec le reste de la section au point de ralliement. J'ai mon pied sur une mine. Impossible de rejoindre le Lieutenant. Je répète, position Secteur 3. 34.383-34° 22'N/63.100-63° 5'E. A vous. »

Les voix se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'endroit où je me trouvais tandis que le silence radio se maintenait, à mon grand désespoir.

« Ici le Deuxième Classe Swan. » Retentai-je, peinant à garder un ton neutre. « Position secteur 3. 34.383-34° 22'N/63.100-63° 5'E. Impossible de rejoindre le point de ralliement. Je répète, position Secteur 3. 34.383-34° 22'N/63.100-63° 5'E. A vous. »

Mais encore une fois, ce fut le silence qui répondit à mon appel au secours. La chaleur devait avoisiner les 40° et je me trouvais en plein soleil. Je sentais les traînées de sueur le long de la peau de mon dos et tout mon équipement me paraissait peser une tonne.

Je balançai la radio violemment contre un pan de mur qui tenait à peine debout et examinai mes options. Je pouvais ôter mon pied et me faire sauter ou gratter quelques minutes supplémentaires dans ce monde et attendre avant que ce soit l'ennemi qui me flingue. Dans les deux cas, la mort était au rendez-vous. Bien que ça n'ait plus d'importance, je ne pus me résoudre à la première solution. Alors j'attendis.

Mes pensées allèrent vers Charlie. Je regrettais de n'avoir jamais su comment lui parler ou de n'être pas rester plus longtemps avec lui... Puis je pensais à ma mère. Je regrettais de ne lui avoir jamais balancé dans la gueule qu'elle m'emmerdait avec toutes ces conneries de hippies à la con et que si je me mettais à éternuer tout le temps ce n'était pas parce que j'étais allergique au pollen comme elle le croyais depuis si longtemps mais à cause de l'encens qu'elle foutait dans la maison.

C'était dingue de voir ce qui vous traversait la tête quand vous étiez si proche de mourir.

Je me disais aussi que c'était vraiment bête de mourir à vingt-quatre ans. Je n'avais encore rien vécu. A part mes parents et Rose, personne n'allait me regretter et je ne serais plus qu'un nom anonyme sur une liste – déjà longue – de soldats ''mort au combat''.

Pourquoi m'étais-je engagée déjà ? Ah! A cause de Jacob Black. Si je n'avais pas eu autant de scrupule à le quitter, jamais de la vie je n'aurai pensé à m'enrôler dans l'armée. Je serai peut-être dans une maison avec cinq enfants, deux chiens, trois canaris, un poisson rouge et une tortue que j'aurai appelé Franklin tandis que Jacob serait rentré après une longue journée de travail, quémandant ses pantoufles et me donnant un billet de vingt dollars pour pouvoir m'acheter des fringues.

Bien sûr, cette vision - que j'avais fuie - m'apparaissait presque idyllique comparée au fait d'avoir le pied sur une mine alors que des talibans, armés jusqu'aux dents, approchaient de plus en plus.

J'en vis un – sûrement un éclaireur – dans mon champ de vision et dès qu'il m'aperçut, je levais les mains en l'air. Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà la gâchette facile alors inutile de le faire paniquer davantage.

« Min ayyi dawlatiń ant_a_? » Vociféra l'homme en me tenant en joue.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'énerver. « Américaine. Je me rends. » Je posai mes deux mains derrière ma tête. « Je me rends. »

« Asħrħuru bi èl tarħabi, aina al-funduq. » Cria-t-il en me faisant signe de m'agenouiller sur le sol d'un geste de son fusil. « Laa aakulu la**h**am al-khunzeer. »

J'essayai de trouver dans ma mémoire comment on disait 'Mine' en arabe et hochai la tête par la négative énergiquement en désignant mon pied d'un geste lent du doigt.

L'homme semblant comprendre ma situation délicate recula légèrement, se mettant à bonne distance de moi au cas où j'en viendrais à retirer mon pied et me mit en joue de nouveau. Je croisais alors son regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de moi.

Évidemment, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une quelconque aide de sa part, ni même à ce qu'il prenne le risque de désamorcer la mine - bien que cette idée aberrante m'eut traversé l'esprit une millième de seconde.

L'homme prononça un mot que je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre étant donné que la première chose qui rentrait le plus facilement quand vous vous mettiez à apprendre à parler une langue étrangère – en l'occurrence l'arabe – c'était les jurons. Surtout dans l'armée. Je reconnus le mot ''Pute'' - à moins que ce ne soit ''femme de peu de vertu'' (je me mélangeais un peu les pinceaux) - et tandis qu'un mauvais rictus se dessina sur le visage de l'homme qui était prêt à tirer sur moi - l'œil rivé sur son viseur, le doigt sur la gâchette - je fis preuve de lâcheté et fermai les yeux avec force.

J'avais dit que j'étais assez courageuse pour attendre la mort, pas que je l'étais aussi pour la regarder en face.

Le vent sec balaya mes joues humides et le sable semblait fouetter mon visage comme une caresse un peu trop rude. Mon uniforme faisait office de sauna sur mon corps endolori, j'étais littéralement en nage. Si ce n'était pas ce Taliban qui me tuait, la déshydratation le ferait sûrement à sa place. A moins que ce ne soit ma blessure à l'épaule qui saignait encore. J'avais l'embarras du choix. J'entendis le coup partir et attendis que la violence du choc ne perce ma chair.

Mais rien.

A la place, j'entendis un gargouillement en provenance de mon assassin avant que celui-ci ne tombe lourdement sur le sol en se tenant la gorge.

Le souffle que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons se libéra soudainement et les larmes qui avaient menacé de retomber se mirent à s'écouler de mes yeux. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler comme si elles étaient sur le point de se briser. Je dus faire un effort démesuré pour rester debout.

Une déflagration retentit plusieurs mètres devant moi, faisant exploser la terre comme un geyser de poussière et de feu. C'est alors que j'entendis derrière moi, la voix de mon sauveur qui, j'en étais certaine, resterait gravée à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

« Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen. » Se présenta-t-il rapidement avant de s'agenouiller au sol et d'examiner ce qui se trouvait sous mon pied.

Des soldats, qui n'appartenaient pas à notre unité, me dépassèrent tandis que les bombardements fusaient sur la position ennemie. Les renforts étaient arrivés. Je n'étais pas croyante mais je remerciais quand même Dieu.

« Ok. deuxième Classe Swan ? » Demanda-il dans mon dos.

Je secouai la tête n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir parler. Ce simple geste fit bourdonner ma cervelle et des points blancs apparurent devant mes yeux.

« Je vais désamorcer le mécanisme. » Continua-t-il. « Pas de geste brusque, où ce truc vous nous péter à la gueule à tous les deux. »

J'hochai la tête à nouveau et respirai profondément, au bord du coma.

Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Je réalisai que ma vie était entre les mains – que j'espérais expertes – de ce gradé et me surpris même à admirer son altruisme. Après tout, il risquait sa vie lui aussi. Il fallait que je tienne le coup, que je ne laisse pas la fournaise embrumer mon esprit comme elle tentait de le faire insidieusement, que je ne laisse pas mon corps s'écrouler malgré le désir trop alléchant de faire taire enfin la douleur qui le harcelait de toute part, que je ne laisse pas mes yeux se fermer dans la torpeur et la léthargie que mon être réclamait avec ardeur.

« D'accord. » Dit-il au bout d'un interminable suspense. « Maintenant, levez le pied. »

Je ne pus obéir à son ordre car mon corps tomba en avant de tout son poids. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen prit mon bras et d'une impulsion rapide mit mon corps désarticulé sur son épaule.

J'eus le temps de voir Scott - que j'avais cru mort - appuyé sur le bras d'un autre gars, la tête baissée et apparemment dans les vapes, avant de m'enfoncer à mon tour dans l'obscurité.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

Comme toujours, le chapitre 2 arrivera demain soir à 21h.


	3. Consentants et Accessibles

**CHAPITRE 2 – Consentants et accessibles.**

o

o

o**  
**

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

_**o  
**_

Je restai longuement sur mon canapé, le téléphone en main, encore choquée par l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

Edward Cullen...

Ce nom réveillait en moi la nostalgie d'une époque presque révolue à ceci près que j'étais toujours dans l'Armée mais que je n'étais plus assignée aux missions à l'étranger. Il m'était arrivé de repenser à Edward aux cours de ces deux dernières années et les questions affluaient dans ma tête.

Avait-il changé ? Est-ce que je vais ressentir ce que j'avais toujours ressenti en sa présence même après tout ce temps ? Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré pour que son dernier espoir fût... moi ?

Notre histoire ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Premièrement, il était mon supérieur et l'Armée voyait d'un très mauvais œil les relations entre troufion et officier ; et bien que la passion ait été le moteur de notre relation, j'étais heureusement partie avant de l'envoyer devant une cour martiale. Ce qui serait sûrement arrivé vu notre incapacité à tenir la chose discrète. Deuxièmement, nous connaissions parfaitement la réalité de la guerre et des risques sur le terrain, ce qui avait pour conséquences, avant chaque départ en mission, de violentes disputes. Les sentiments commençaient à nous aveugler et même à affecter notre logique. Nous étions là pour obéir aux ordres mais aucun de nous ne voulait laisser partir l'autre. Peut-être que l'armée avait raison d'interdire les liaisons entre soldats.

La fin de notre relation fut rapide et mais pas sans douleur, un peu comme un sparadrap qu'on aurait voulu enlever rapidement mais qui serait quand même resté englué à la peau malgré la force qu'on aurait mis à l'arracher.

J'avais été rapatrié aux États-Unis avec le reste de mon unité et Edward avait été promu et affecté à une autre mission sur place. Il ne m'avait pas dit de l'attendre, ni même de lui écrire mais je n'avais pas pris cela comme un rejet. Je suppose que c'était plus facile pour lui. En tout cas, j'espérais que ce fut le cas ; moi j'avais souffert le martyr. Notre histoire avait trouvé sa source dans la guerre. Essayer d'y nourrir une relation normale, c'était comme faire tomber la neige dans le désert de Gobi. La guerre ce n'était pas la vraie vie, c'était être tous les jours aux abois, sentir la menace au-dessus de votre tête de façon graduelle et constante, respirer l'odeur de la mort quotidiennement. C'était d'éviter de se lier aux personnes quand vous saviez que chaque vie menaçait de s'éteindre à n'importe quel moment. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. La guerre, c'était voir des choses insoutenables et je ne le savais que trop bien à cause des cauchemars qui m'accompagnaient parfois dans mon sommeil, quand je me réveillais dans un cri, en sueur, la respiration saccadée.

Il était rare que nous puissions y trouver des moments de paix. Edward était le mien. J'étais le sien.

Et quand je suis partie, je n'ai plus jamais retrouvé ses instants de plénitude.

C'était mon seul regret.

Et aujourd'hui, j'allais le revoir. Dans quelques heures, il franchirait le seuil de ma porte. C'était complètement surréaliste.

C'est alors que plusieurs questions qui ne m'avaient pas préoccupées jusqu'à présent affluèrent à mon esprit. Je suppose que j'étais encore sous le choc pour pouvoir penser clairement mais maintenant que j'avais toute ma tête, je me demandais comment il savait où j'habitais, et même, comment avait-il eu mon numéro ?

De toute façon, il était inutile de chercher des réponses tout de suite et, étant donné que je ne portais encore qu'une serviette de toilette, il me sembla judicieux dans un premier temps de me mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Je rangeais un peu mon appartement, essayant de combler, comme je le pouvais, mon trouble grandissant. Cette attente me ramenait inexorablement à ce que j'avais pu éprouvé avant un assaut sur une position ennemi. Je me sentais comme en planque, attendant patiemment avant de bondir sous le feu des tirs, le cœur palpitant, les mains serrées et moites, les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient sous les tremblements de mon corps. Et le silence.

J'allumais la télé pour le combler. Mais mon esprit était à mille lieux de chez moi...

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**Afghanistan – Mars 2008**_

o

Je me réveillai dans l'hôpital mobile militaire de notre camp, non loin de Qandahar. Bien sûr, quand je disais ''hôpital'' il fallait plutôt voir une grosse tente, plantée au milieu du désert. Je me levai doucement et arrachai les capteurs collés sur ma poitrine ainsi que la perfusion dans le creux de mon coude.

Je me sentis planer un peu mais je constatai avec ravissement qu'il ne manquait aucune partie à mon corps. Je marchai entre les lits dans lesquels étaient installés des patients – parfois en piteux état – et tapotai sur l'épaule d'une infirmière qui me tournait le dos, trop occupée à noter je ne sais quoi sur son carnet.

« Excusez-moi. » Demandai-je d'une voix éraillée. « Où est mon uniforme? »

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux et désigna du doigt le lit dans lequel j'étais allongée. « Retournez tout de suite vous coucher Soldat. »

« Je me sens parfaitement bien. » Assurai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tant que le médecin-chef ne vous autorise pas à vous lever, vous me ferez le plaisir de retourner sur ce lit. »

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je vais bien! » M'insurgeai-je. « Je dois faire mon rapport et voir le Lieutenant Green. »

L'infirmière ne se laissa pas démonter, signe qu'elle en avait vu d'autres, et soutint mon regard.

« Ne haussez pas le ton soldat. Vous dérangez les malades. »

Je sentis la piqûre de la honte me transpercer furtivement avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger dehors. Je remerciai intérieurement l'armée qui fournissait des pantalons avec leur blouse sinon, je me baladerais le cul à l'air devant le regard en manque des soldats qui étaient postés dehors.

J'entendis l'infirmière beugler derrière moi mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, trop occupée à essayer de trouver un treillis, des rangers et, au moins, un débardeur. Les blouses médicales me foutaient la trouille. Je rentrai dans la tente qui abritait le quartier des femmes et entrai en collision avec quelque chose.

« Swan. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Devant moi se tenait Rosalie Hale, mon idole. Je jurai que je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme avec autant de tripes et de hargne de toute ma vie. Elle était ce que Zidane était au terrain de foot. Je l'admirai. Sauf que je venais de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Elle était en rogne après moi.

« Je... J'étais... J'ai juste... » Bredouillai-je en reculant un peu.

« Tu n'étais pas censée te reposer ? » Grogna-t-elle en détaillant ma tenue. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfuie de ton lit ? »

Je me détournai d'elle et me sauvai en courant vers la tente médicale, rejoignant mon lit au pas de course et me glissant dans les draps à la vitesse de la lumière.

Cela pouvait paraître un tantinet exagéré mais vous n'aviez jamais vu Rosalie Hale en colère.

Moi si.

Je me rappelai parfaitement le jour où nous étions en permission et qu'elle avait pratiquement dévasté le camp après avoir foutu un coup de boule magistral à Taylor et enlevé l'espoir à Yorkie de pouvoir se reproduire un jour. Le tout avec au moins 2g d'alcool dans le sang. Alors, sobre...

L'infirmière me lança un sourire de triomphe tandis que je la laissai remporter cette partie. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot...

Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir d'exécuter mes plans d'évasion car deux heures plus tard, le médecin-chef signa ma sortie. Rosalie exigea de le voir lorsqu'elle me vit revenir dans nos quartiers.

La confiance régnait...

Plus tard, je me posai dans un coin de la tente et commençai à rédiger mon rapport sur la mission.

C'était vraiment la partie du boulot que j'aimais le moins. Il fallait sans cesse se rappeler les détails et repasser dans sa tête les scènes les plus marquantes. J'avais ainsi des flashs vivaces du Colonel, baignant dans son sang et la gorge à moitié ouverte.

Le moment où j'avais marché sur la mine me posa un vrai cas de conscience. Je devais faire en sorte que mon rapport soit neutre et impersonnel pourtant j'avais une furieuse envie de descendre cet enfoiré de Newton en flèche, cependant, une partie de moi s'interrogea sur ce que j'aurai fait si les rôles avaient été inversés...

Difficile de répondre. Aurai-je risqué de me faire tirer dessus pour sauver le cul de Newton ? Probablement pas. Mais au final, je pense que je l'aurais tout de même fait. Je n'aurai jamais été capable de me regarder dans une glace en sachant que j'avais abandonné l'un des nôtres alors qu'il était encore en vie.

Je me serai rendu compte que c'était comme si je lui avais tiré moi-même une balle dans la tête.

Je mordillai mon stylo longuement et décidai de rester vague. Après tout, j'étais en vie. Et bien que je voulais arracher les tripes de Newton pour m'en faire des chaussettes, j'aurai tout le loisir de lui dire ma façon de penser de vive voix. Et si le QG le suspendait, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de lui péter les deux bras moi-même.

« Alors ? » Demanda soudainement Rosalie en sautant sur son lit de camp en sous-vêtement.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je l'idolâtrais. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle était sûre d'elle, sûre de son corps, sûre de son intellect. C'était un roc. Et en plus, elle était belle. D'autres l'auraient jalousée mais comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de G.I Joe en talon quand vous étiez militaire ?

Elle comme moi, derrière notre apparence, une fois ôté nos uniformes, personne n'aurait pu se douter que nous étions capable de tuer un homme à mains nues ou de snipper un pigeon à 300 m. (N/A : Message aux protecteurs des animaux : Aucun pigeon n'a été maltraité dans cette fic.)

« Alors quoi ? » Soufflais-je en posant ma tête contre le bureau.

« T'es pas passée loin cette fois. » Constata-t-elle en désignant mon bras bandé.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

« Ok. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas insister. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de notre improbable amitié : Aucune de nous n'allait fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'autre ou n'avait de tendances malsaines à la curiosité et l'insistance déplacées.

« Donc... Je crois me souvenir que tu as un arrêt de cinq jours... » Commença-t-elle sur un ton nonchalant.

« Je ne peux pas boire Rose. » Voyant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. « Avec tous les médocs qu'ils me font ingurgiter... »

Elle me fit un grand sourire. « Pas grave. Je bois, tu regardes. »

« Ça t'arrange bien. » Grimaçais-je. « Mais... Pitié. Attends au moins le week-end. Je me vois mal encore faire le mur pour l'instant. »

« Pfff. T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Le mitard, ça m'attire pas vraiment. »

« C'est dommage. » Dit-elle en entourant son corps parfait d'une serviette blanche. « C'est vachement fun. »

Je pouffais. « T'es cinglée. »

« Et toi, pas assez. »

Je ris et lui tirai la langue. « Va te faire foutre Hale. »

« J'aimerais bien. » Ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'œil avant de cambrer les reins et de sortir de la tente en roulant du cul.

J'étais toujours hilare en entendant les sifflets des mecs dehors tandis que Mallory me faisait une apparition surprise. Elle tomba sur son lit et souffla bruyamment.

« Quelle journée de merde ! On a encore perdu trois gars hier. C'est bizarre, ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. Mes parents peuvent recevoir la visite de gars en uniforme chez nous pour leur annoncer que leur fille unique s'est faite descendre. »

Je signais mon rapport et gémis. « Lauren. Si tu veux t'épancher, y'a le sergent-psy. Viens pas me foutre les boules avec tes pensées négatives. »

« Il paraît que Brown a fait le grand saut. »

« Il paraît. » Dis-je sans relever la tête.

« T'étais avec lui, non ? Il était dans ton unité. »

Je soufflais, agacée. « Écoute. T'es une gentille fille alors je vais te traduire : Ferme-là. »

« Je voulais juste faire la conversation. » Se défendit-elle.

« Ouais bin, trouve un autre sujet. »

« Deuxième Classe Swan ? » Appela un gradé qui venait de pénétrer dans nos quartiers. Je me mettais au garde à vous ainsi que Mallory et, après qu'il nous ordonna un « Repos » retentissant, il me tendit une enveloppe.

Sitôt qu'il fut sorti de la tente, Mallory se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta, comme la commère qu'elle était, de lire ma missive. Je lui tournai le dos en lui jetant un regard noir et celle-ci, après avoir soufflé bruyamment, retourna sur son lit, la mine boudeuse.

« C'est ton ex ? Comment il s'appelle déjà... Jacky ? Jacob ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant ses doigts sous son menton.

« Comment t'es au courant toi ? » Demandais-je mi-choquée, mi-dépitée.

« Bin, le soir où t'étais ronde comme une queue de pelle, Mike m'a dit qu'il avait entendu dire par Cheney que Crowley lui avait dit que t'étais en train de dire à Rosalie que Jacky était le pire ex que t'avais jamais connu et à quel point tu... »

« Stop. » L'interrompis-je, ahurie.

Putain. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de picoler comme un trou sans fond.

« Donc, c'est de lui hein ? »

« Je te demande si ta grand-mère fait du vélo ? Merde, c'est pas dans l'Armée que t'aurais dû t'enrôler, c'est dans les renseignements généraux. » Grognais-je.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche mais levais un doigt menaçant destiné à lui clouer le bec. Mallory n'était pas méchante mais quand elle s'y mettait, elle était vraiment casse-pieds.

Bien que je mentais effrontément en prétextant une envie pressante, les toilettes me semblèrent l'endroit idéal pour lire ce courrier. Avant, je déposais mon rapport à la secrétaire du Lieutenant Green et me posai tranquillement sur la cuvette des WC.

Que me voulait Jacob ?

J'eus ma réponse quelques minutes plus tard quand, après une dizaine de lignes me déclarant son amour éternel, il m'annonçait qu'il épousait Léah Clearwater dans quatre mois et qu'il plaquerait tout si je revenais vers lui.

Quel salaud !

Ma première réaction fut la colère mais après voir réfléchi au ridicule de la situation, je me mis à rire et à rire... jusqu'à m'en faire mal au ventre. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Même en me posant sur mon lit sous le regard médusé de Lauren, je ne m'arrêtais pas.

Rosalie revint de sa douche et me fixa curieusement en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui tendis la lettre et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle me jeta un regard amusé.

« Là, c'est trop. » Me tordis-je. « Franchement, il fait fort. »

« Les hommes.» Souffla Rosalie. « Leur logique me dépasse. »

« Mon Dieu, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas autant ri. » Dis-je en essuyant une larme qui coulait dans le coin de mon œil.

Rosalie connaissait mon histoire avec Jacob (L'alcool, c'est fou ce que ça délie les langues!). Elle savait comment il avait fini par m'étouffer dans sa vision de notre couple. Lui, subvenant aux besoins de notre famille, moi, m'occupant de la maison. Certaines femmes s'épanouissent dans ce rôle, elles y trouvent leur équilibre et leur joie. Mais je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Je rêvais d'évasion, d'aventure. Nous étions trop différents malgré les sentiments. Ça n'aurait jamais marché.

Encore aurait-t-il fallu que je l'aime assez – ou tout court – pour cela.

Jacob avait la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait ses idéaux. Et il me disait de revenir ?

Finalement, je plaignis Jacob qui vivait dans l'illusion d'une relation qu'il avait idéalisée et Léah qui méritait mieux que la place de bouche-trou.

C'était à cause de lui que je m'étais engagée. A l'armée, quand vous signiez, il n'y avait pas de retour possible avant la fin de votre contrat. Je ne le laissais pas avec l'espoir que je reviendrais.

Je n'avais pas été assez loin apparemment.

Cette pensée redoubla mon hilarité. Qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse ? M'inscrire dans le programme spatial et exiger qu'on m'envoie sur la Lune ?

Je me calmai au bout de quelques minutes et donnai un regard rassurant à Rosalie. Cette dernière, comme à son habitude, ne posa aucune question.

J'adorai vraiment Rosalie.

« Deuxième Classe Swan ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

Je me retournai et fis face à un autre gradé qui pénétrait dans la tente.

Deux fois en moins d'une journée ! Je devrais prendre un abonnement.

« Oui Monsieur. » Le saluais-je.

« Repos. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de me tendre une note. « Vous vous présenterez dans le bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel. »

Je pris la convocation mais le motif n'était pas indiqué.

« Puis-je vous demander la raison, Monsieur ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé. »

Je le saluai et regardai de nouveau la convoc' comme si le fait de la fixer allait m'apporter les réponses d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Swan ? » Dit Rosalie en secouant la tête.

Je cherchai dans ma tête un truc que j'avais pu faire et qui aurait mis en pétard le QG mais je me tenais à carreaux depuis trois mois et, sauf effet rétroactif, je ne voyais vraiment pas.

« T'es convoquée chez Colonel-Gueule-d'ange ? » S'émerveilla Mallory en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

Je regardais Lauren en grimaçant. « Hein ? »

« Le Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen. » Dit Lauren d'une voix rêveuse comme si je devais savoir de quoi elle parlait. « La Mecque dont chaque pauvre fidèle rêverait de fouler le sol. »

Rosalie stoppa Lauren dans son extase non dissimulée. « Mallory... Es-tu en train de faire des allusions sexuelles en utilisant des métaphores religieuses ?»

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais utiliser d'autre pour décrire Dieu ? » Lauren sembla être partie dans un autre monde, les yeux dans le vague. « Je l'ai vu hier en train de faire ses pompes. J'aurais voulu me transformer en sable pour pouvoir frôler son torse. »

« Comment tu connais son prénom ? » M'étonnai-je alors que Lauren affichait un sourire, fière d'elle. « Je côtoie Green depuis deux mois et je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle! »

Elle sembla hésiter puis regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se pencher vers nous dans la confidence. « Pendant qu'il faisait ses pompes, je lui ai piqué sa chemise - juste histoire de la renifler un peu - et il y avait une gourmette en argent avec ''EDWARD'' gravé dessus. »

Rosalie secoua la tête avant de l'enfouir dans ses mains avec désespérance. « Faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air Mallory. Tu vas venir avec nous ce week-end et te trouver un gars pour te soulager. »

« Si tu le voyais, tu trouverais tous les autres carrément fades et imbaisables. » Contra Lauren.

« Reviens sur Terre. » Dit Rose en agitant une main devant ses yeux. « Pourquoi rêver d'atteindre l'inaccessible quand tu as un tas de beaux gosses en manque qui ne demandent qu'à être dévorés tout cru ? »

J'approuvais de la tête. « Ouais, consentants et accessibles, Mallory. C'est notre nouvelle devise. » J'haussai les épaules. « En plus, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Je ne risque pas de défaillir.» Raillai-je.

« Quoi ! Quand ça ? » Bombarda Lauren, excitée comme une fan de Justin Bieber en délire. « Il n'est arrivé qu'avant-hier et t'étais dans les vapes. »

« Qui a sauvé mon cul à Ghorak d'après toi ? » Demandais-je bien que la question fût purement rhétorique.

Les yeux de Lauren s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes dans la compréhension. « Oh my god ! Beau gosse et super sauveur. Avec un peu de chance, il a des rayons dans les yeux et il vole en cape rouge et en collant. »

« Arrête de planer Loïs. Et puis, de toute façon, tu prends le mauvais exemple : Superman est gay. » Dit Rose en se posant mollement sur son lit.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Lauren.

« Ouais. Sinon comment expliques-tu qu'il mette sa culotte par dessus son pantalon ? » Dit Rosalie en prenant un magazine et en se plongeant dans sa lecture.

Je pouffais tandis que Lauren réfléchissait encore à la chute de la blague de Rosalie, puis, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, elle se racla la gorge et revint à la charge.

« Alors ? Tu as vu la couleur de ses yeux ? Et ses cheveux ? Ah ! Ses cheveux... Ça change de la coupe réglementaire des gars. Il t'a parlé ? Il est peut-être célibataire. »

« Consentants et accessibles, Mallory. AC-CES-SIBLE. » Répéta Rose.

Lauren leva ses yeux au ciel et se tourna vers moi attendant visiblement que je partage mes impressions sur la chevelure de 'Colonel-Gueule-d'ange'. Pfff, quel surnom ridicule.

« J'ai dit que je l'avais rencontré, pas que je l'avais vu. Excuse-moi, j'étais trop occupée à tomber dans les pommes. » Ironisais-je. « Merde, j'ai une tâche sur mon treillis. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour être convoquée mais ça la fout mal si tu te pointes dans son bureau mal fagotée. » Commenta Rose sans se défaire de sa lecture. « Si ça se trouve, c'est un maniaque du règlement : Tenue impeccable, Rangers cirés et ... »

« … Sexe sur le bureau. » Soupira Mallory, l'air nostalgique.

Je la fixai, retenant mon rire et pris un air faussement choquée. « Je doute que le sexe sur le bureau soit très règlementaire. »

Rosalie fixa Lauren avec un regard plein de reproches. « Consentants et... »

« ….Accessible. Oui, je sais. » Termina Lauren. « J'ai encore le droit de fantasmer. »

Je désignai Rose du doigt. « T'as raison. Je vais pas prendre de risque. »

Je souris puis entrepris de briquer ma tenue. Autant faire bonne impression.

Je ne m'étais pas doutée à quel point j'allais le faire...

o

o

o

o

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Alors ?

Rendez-vous demain.^^


	4. Le jour où mon cœur s'est arrêté

Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui sont la locomotive de ma motivation et à Lénérol, ma betâ, pour ses corrections et suggestions (C'est qu'elle en a eu du boulot la pauvre.)

* * *

o

**CHAPITRE 3 – Le jour où mon cœur s'est arrêté**

o

o

o

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

o

On disait que la télévision endormait le cerveau. C'était faux.

Ma tête fonctionnait aussi vite qu'une centrifugeuse tandis que je restais dans l'attente de l'arrivée du fantôme qui avait le plus hanté mon existence.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées pendant l'exploration de mes souvenirs.

Je pensais encore à Rose qui était restée en Afghanistan mais dont le retour aux États-Unis semblait de plus en plus certain. Comme elle me le disait dans ses lettres, il était temps qu'elle se « range des voitures.»

Emmett McCarty n'était pas étranger à ce revirement latéral.

Il était arrivé sur place peu avant mon départ et il me semblait encore voir la foudre s'abattre sur la pauvre Rosalie et électrifier sa chevelure blonde au carré. Elle avait lutté avec fougue mais avait rendu les armes au bout de quatre jours de combats intensifs à base de gifles, de cris et d'un coup de poings dans la mâchoire de ce pauvre Emmett.

J'avais été jalouse.

Emmett avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de Rosalie en quatre jours, là où j'avais mis quatre mois. Si j'avais su qu'il me manquait un pénis pour pénétrer son cœur, je m'en serais fait greffer un depuis le début. Moi, j'avais eu droit à Miss Reine-des-glaces, avec son caractère de glace, dans son château de glace, inaccessible sur sa montagne de glace. Cependant (et c'était la chose qui me disait que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tiré), j'avais échappé aux démonstrations d'affections corporelles de Rosalie qui suivaient l'adage « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » et qui montraient, non pas qu'elle aimait Emmett, mais plutôt qu'elle l'adorait...

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Lui savait recevoir autant qu'elle pouvait donner.

Enfin... Façon de parler.

Toute à mon attente, je choisis finalement de rester plantée dans le canapé en fixant la porte d'entrée. J'avais conscience d'être un peu pathétique mais je sentais que si je ne me calmais pas, j'allais finir comme le Marsupilami, à bondir partout en criant houba-houba.

Que dirait mon maître à penser sur la relaxation ? Ah oui. _"Entre toi et moi il y a un produit qui s'appelle un produit, et c'est un produit qui s'appelle l'oxygène, alors si tu fais ça (inspiration/expiration) comme ça, tu vis, mais si je tue l'oxygène comme sur la lune, tu meurs ! _

C'était ça. Il fallait inspirer et expirer profondément. Merci Jean-Claude.

(N/A : Vous aurez reconnu la réflexion hautement philosophique de Jean-Claude Van Damme.)

J'étais arrivée à cent quatre-vingt sept inspirations lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Ma cent quatre-vingt huitième se coinça alors dans ma gorge, passant par la mauvaise voie et je m'étranglai brièvement. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, sifflai un grand verre d'eau en toussant un peu alors que d'autres coups impatients retentirent contre ma porte.

Génial. Deux ans qu'il ne m'avait pas vu et j'avais la figure de quelqu'un qui s'était balancé un feu d'artifice en pleine poire.

Vaincu par l'insistance des coups, je me dirigeai vers la porte et ouvris.

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**Afghanistan – Mars 2008**_

o

« Entrez. » Ordonna la voix derrière la porte que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Je pénétrais dans le bureau sommaire du Lieutenant Colonel Cullen où il faisait étonnement frais.

Privilège de gradé.

Je ne m'attardai pas dans l'exploration visuelle du lieu et saluai rapidement l'homme derrière son bureau, penché sur une paperasse aussi haute que trois dictionnaires Larousse empilés les uns sur les autres.

« Deuxième Classe Isabella Swan au rapport, Monsieur. » Dis-je énergiquement.

Il releva alors la tête et mon cœur se mit à battre aussi rapidement que si j'avais couru un marathon. Je dus aussi déglutir pour éponger le surplus de salive que ma bouche produisait. Il ne manquait plus que je me mette à baver...

Lauren avait sous-estimé le facteur beauté de cet homme. Il n'était pas canon, c'était une arme de destruction massive ! J'eus l'envie soudaine de faire comme à mes 14 ans où j'avais léché Robbie Williams sur le poster des Take That épinglé dans le mur de ma chambre.

Sauf que là, je pouvais le faire en vrai.

J'allais commenter le vert de ses yeux mais il rompit le contact visuel et sembla se concentrer sur sa paperasse.

Que faisait un mec pareil dans l'Armée ?

_Réfléchit Swan. _

_Il est Lieutenant-Colonel. _

_Ton supérieur. _

_Ton chaud et sexy supérieur dont tu pourrais lécher le torse finement dessiné – du moins, je l'imaginais comme ça – et toucher son..._

« Repos Swan. »

_Hein ?... _¿ _Qué passa ?... Ok. Il me parle. Vite, trouver autre chose à penser que mon cul posé sur son bureau pendant qu'il... Merde. Je vais butter Mallory et ses conneries de sexe sur le bureau réglementaire... Pas réglementaire... Absolument pas réglementaire... Ses lèvres appétissantes... Re-merde. Putain... Pense à un truc horrible... Je suis s__û__re qu'il est du genre à crier quand il... C'est ça ton truc horrible ? Un ver géant... C'est mieux... Une plaie purulente... L'odeur de pied de Stanley... Mike Newton... _

Je pris une douche froide instantanée et pus enfin faire face au Lieutenant Colonel Cullen avec toute mon intelligence retrouvée. Ce dernier était trop occupé à remplir ses feuilles pour avoir remarqué mon absence momentanée.

J'observais sa main qui guidait son stylo et mon esprit dériva sur la longueur de ses doigts rugueux qui devaient glisser formidablement bien dans...

_C'est pas un peu fini oui ?_

Bon sang, Mallory avait peut-être raison. Il avait peut-être un super pouvoir vaudou qui faisait instantanément monter la température corporelle de 37 à 40° d'un seul regard. Comment nommer ce nouveau super héros ? Orgasmic-man ? Mouille-les-culottes-man ? Super-retouneur-d-ovaires-man ? Je-te-fais-chavirer-d-un-seul-regard-man ?

_En tout cas, je serai bien ta Loïs, ta Mary-Jane, ton Elektra ou ce que tu veux..._

« Swan ? Vous êtes avec moi ? » Demanda soudain Le lieutenant Colonel.

« Euhhhh...Oui. » Balbutiais-je. « Monsieur... Chef... Monsieur. »

« Détendez-vous Swan. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous demandez des éclaircissements, pas pour vous mettre la fessée. »

Une image de nous deux dans une position peu conventionnelle me sauta devant les yeux instantanément. J'étais foutue. Mon visage surchauffa d'un seul coup sans que je puisse le contrôler et mes rétines s'exorbitèrent dans l'incrédulité.

Le Lieutenant Colonel s'étouffa à son tour quand il comprit dans quel sens je prenais ses propos et se racla la gorge en se trémoussant maladroitement sur son siège.

«Je veux dire... » Commença-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « …Quand je dis ça, c'est... Il n'y a pas de sens... Bref, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir... euh... de vous saquer. C'est ce que je voulais dire.»

Je n'étais pas femme à me laisser embarrassée mais cet homme parvenait visiblement à me faire ressembler à une véritable cruche ambulante. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se verse un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

« Donc... » Reprit-il, l'air imperturbable. « Je voulais vous parler de votre rapport sur la dernière mission. »

« Oui Monsieur. » L'encourageais-je, revêtant à mon tour un masque d'indifférence.

Il s'écarta légèrement de son bureau et prit un dossier dans son tiroir.

« J'ai ici le rapport du Deuxième Classe Newton. Il date du jour de la mission et il dit, je cite, ''_moi_ et _Swan on a reçu l'ordre d'assurer les arrières de l'unité. En reculant, son pied a déclenché une mine et elle a explosé.''_ »

Il referma d'une main le dossier abritant le rapport et posa ses coudes sur la table en joignant ses deux paumes dans la réflexion. « Puisque que je me rappelle parfaitement avoir désamorcer cette mine sous votre pied droit - et, à moins que vous ne fassiez un fantôme très convainquant - avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Newton affirme qu'il vous a vu sauté sur cette mine alors qu'il n'en est rien ? »

Je devais vraiment réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je refusais de jouer aux balances (même si j'en mourais d'envie) et cette histoire allait se régler entre Newton, moi et mes poings. Il était hors de question que le QG vienne bouleverser mes plans de vengeance alors que je ne rêvais que de foutre une raclée à ce gros con.

« Vous devriez lui posez la question, Monsieur. » Répondis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

« C'est à vous que je la pose, soldat. » Répliqua le Lieutenant Colonel avec une ferme insistance.

Je regardais le sol. « Sauf, votre respect, Monsieur, ce n'est pas mon rapport. Vous devriez vous adresser à l'intéressé. »

« Très bien. » S'énerva-t-il. « Alors parlons du vôtre dans ce cas. » Il saisit rapidement un autre dossier où étaient empilées des feuilles sur lesquelles je reconnus mon écriture et se mit à lire. «..._Le lieutenant Green a pris le commandement de la section après la mort du Colonel Ryan et a ordonné un repl__i__ vers les renforts, au Nord de notre position. Le Deuxième Classe Newton assurait avec moi la retraite de la section. Dans mon recul, j'ai armé__,__de mon pied droit, __le mécanisme d'une mine et __je suis __rest__ée__ sur place__, sans bouger,__ jusqu'à l'arrivée du Lieutenant-colonel Cullen et de son unité..._ »

Il cessa sa lecture et posa mon rapport sur son bureau, juste à côté de celui de Newton. « Ce qui me chiffonne voyez-vous, c'est la précision de vos rapports. Tout y est consigné dans les moindres détails. Vous faites preuve de zèle et minutie. Pourtant, vous ne faites aucunement mention de ce laps de temps entre le moment où vous marchez sur la mine et l'instant où je fais mon apparition. Alors, je vous le demande gentiment : Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge qui menaçait de remonter et serrai le poing dans la colère.

« Est-ce primordial Monsieur ? » Demandais-je un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Pardon ? »

Les sourcils froncés dans l'agacement du Lieutenant-Colonel ne me dissuada pas de me taire.

« Est-ce d'une haute importance pour le QG de savoir que pendant un quart d'heure, je ne pensais qu'à la certitude que j'allais mourir ? De savoir que je me suis retrouvée toute seule, tandis que l'ennemi approchait de ma position et que, une fois qu'il fut devant moi, prêt à me tirer une balle dans la tête, j'avais si peur que je me suis mise à pleurer comme un bébé ? » J'essayais de contrôler le son de ma voix qui finit par monter dans les aigus sous l'émotion mais ce fut peine perdue. « Est-ce primordial ? Monsieur. »

Il soutint mon regard durant une éternité et bien que je sentisse l'électricité crépiter dans l'air et mes ovaires danser la rumba, mes émotions étaient tellement mélangées que je ne savais plus si j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus ou si j'avais envie de l'étriper. Je me retins bien évidement parce que c'était mon supérieur et que dans les deux cas, je risquais le mitard, pire, la Cour Martiale.

« Parfait. » Dit-il en brisant le silence, visiblement furieux. « Une dernière chose. »

Il s'interrompit et prit un air qui n'admettait aucun refus.

« Entretenez-vous une relation intime avec le deuxième classe Newton ? »

Sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu bien que je sache pourquoi il l'avait posée. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que je lui cachais quelque chose et le fait que j'entretienne ce genre de relation avec lui suffirait à expliquer que je veuille sauver son cul.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût profond et le regardai comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Même si ma réaction en disait long sur ce que cette seule idée déclenchait en moi, il attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Pas même s'il était le dernier homme sur Terre, Monsieur. » Répondis-je dans un frisson d'effroi.

Il me jaugea, tentant sûrement de percer ma sincérité et sembla me croire même s'il gardait un regard profondément confus.

Il souffla bruyamment et ouvrit son tiroir avant de jeter les deux dossiers dedans, sans ménagement et avec un agacement non dissimulé.

« Dans ce cas... » Commença-t-il en désignant d'une main lasse la porte de son bureau. « ...Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Rompez. »

Je le saluai et me dirigeai vers la porte mais au dernier moment, alors que j'avais la main sur la poignée, je fis volte-face. Le Lieutenant-colonel, qui s'était levé de son siège, se rassit vivement lorsque je me retournai et je crus apercevoir de la panique dans son regard.

« Permission de parler librement, Chef. » Demandais-je, attendant son approbation.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Permission accordée. »

« Je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier, Monsieur. Je suis consciente d'avoir une dette envers vous. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les raisons de mon silence mais je voulais vous dire merci. D'avoir été là et de... de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Nous ne laissons jamais l'un des nôtres en arrière tant qu'il lui reste un souffle de vie, quitte à que se soit au péril de la sienne. »

« J'ai une dette envers vous et je compte bien m'en acquitter un jour. »

Il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise et jeta son stylo sur le bureau. « Répondez à ma question de toute à l'heure et j'estimerai que nous sommes quittes. »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Je doute qu'une simple information fasse le poids face à une dette de sang. » Fis-je remarquer.

« N'allez-vous donc pas parler, Swan ? »

« Puis-je disposer Monsieur ? » Demandais-je, répondant ainsi à sa question.

Il hocha la tête et je sortis de son bureau avant de faire une combustion spontanée malgré la clim.

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

o

J'essayais de voir les différences entre ce que mes souvenirs m'avaient permis de fixer et la réalité de le voir enfin devant moi. Ses cheveux, dans lesquels j'avais si souvent passé mes doigts étaient un peu plus longs, une barbe naissante parsemait sa mâchoire et ses joues, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Mais c'était toujours le même Edward.

Ensuite, je me rendis compte que toutes mes interrogations absurdes auxquelles j'avais pensé en l'attendant – Devais-je lui faire la bise ? Laisser nos retrouvailles se dérouler en silence ou au contraire feindre la joie de le revoir, tel un vieil ami ? - s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil à partir de la seconde où son visage était apparu devant moi.

Je le pris par le bras et l'enlaçai tendrement, humant au passage l'odeur de sa peau et réveillant ainsi des souvenirs plus forts.

« C'est si bon de te revoir Isabella. » Dit-il. Je pouvais percevoir une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix.

Il était vrai que j'avais pour habitude de corriger systématiquement les gens quant à l'utilisation de mon prénom en entier mais je ne le fis pas. Pas avec lui. Lui seul avait le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Je le sentis se détacher un peu de mon étreinte et sa main se posa sur ma joue.

« Tes cheveux sont si longs. » Dit-il à voix basse en plaquant ses deux mains au-dessus de ma tête et en les faisant glisser jusqu'à ma nuque. La chair de poule s'étendit sur mes avant-bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Murmurai-je, inquiète de voir de profonds cernes sous ses yeux que je n'avais pas remarqués en premier lieu.

Il cligna des yeux comme si ses paupières devenaient soudainement lourdes. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. »

« Tu es en sécurité ici Edward. » L'assurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue rugueuse comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Je sais. »

« Viens. » Dis-je en lui prenant la main et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je l'installais sur le canapé et m'assis avec lui. Il s'allongea, la tête posée sur mes genoux, les poings resserrés autour de ma chemise noire.

Sa respiration se fit régulière au bout de quelques minutes et, une fois que je fus certaine qu'il dormait, je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et restai des heures à le regarder dans son sommeil.

Il était près de moi.

J'étais enfin complète.

o

o

o

o

* * *

Note de l'auteure : 

Première rencontre et première retrouvailles. Quel programme!

La suite demain. 21h

Bande de petites chanceuses...


	5. Je savais que j'aurai pas dû faire ça

Je sais, je suis en retard de 13 min. Honte à moi.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et à Lénérol, ma betâ, pour ses corrections et suggestions.

Pour celles qui ne laissent pas de review : vous êtes vraiment des faignasses ! (lol).

o

* * *

**o**

**CHAPITRE 4 – ****Je savais que j'aurai pas dû faire ça.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o  
**

_**Afghanistan – Mars 2008**_

o

Je repérai Rosalie dans le mess (N/A : La cantine) – difficile de la rater avec ses cheveux blonds et son mètre quatre-vingt – et posai mon plateau-repas en face d'elle sur la table.

« Rose... » Dis-je l'air grave en m'asseyant. « ...Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Cette dernière fit une grimace de dégoût. « Ah non ! Pas toi Bella ! Mallory, j'arrive encore à comprendre... »

« J't'ai eu. » Rigolais-je. « Tu marches plus là, tu coures. »

Rosalie me foudroya du regard et je me fis toute petite devant mon assiette. Même si elle n'était pas totalement dénuée d'humour, Rose détestait qu'on la mène en bateau.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda-t-elle en examinant une frite qui lui avait l'air suspect.

« Juste des précisions sur la mission de Ghorak. »

Je mis dans ma bouche trois boulettes de viande et mâchai avec lenteur. Non pas que j'avais faim à ce point, mais comme je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, et comme on ne parlait jamais la bouche pleine...

« C'est tout ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

_Pas vraiment, il voulait aussi me mettre la fessée et je n'aurais pas dit non..._

Je tentai de ne pas me trémousser sur le banc à cette pensée et hochai la tête en réfléchissant comment l'amener vers un autre sujet.

Mais, pas de bol, c'était à cet instant précis que le Colonel-Gueule-d'ange – qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom stupide - fit son apparition dans le mess, amenant avec lui un silence de mort et un trémoussement de mes ovaires. Il était accompagné du Lieutenant Green mais je l'avais à peine remarqué.

Rosalie, qui leur tournait le dos, dut voir mon expression de madone en prière et en adoration et se retourna vivement.

« Putaaaaaain ! » Chuchota Rosalie. « Mallory n'avait pas exagéré pour une fois. Moi, je te le dis, il ne dormirait pas dans la baignoire. »

« Regarde moi ça. » Grognais-je. « Stanley n'arrête pas de le mater. Elle n'a vraiment que ça à foutre. »

« Swan ! » M'interpella Rose. « T'es jalouse ! »

« Pas du tout. C'est juste que ça m'énerve de la voir se trémousser comme une poule. » Dis-je en toute mauvaise foi en plantant rageusement ma fourchette dans une frite.

« C'est ça. » Railla Rose. « J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule poule dans la basse-cour qui aimerait faire autre chose qu'écouter le chant du coq. »

Je ne relevai pas la remarque à peine sous-entendue mais néanmoins vraie de Rose et mis une grosse fourchette de frites dans ma bouche.

Le Lieutenant-colonel et le Lieutenant Green sortirent de mon champ de vision en allant s'installer au fond de la tente qui abritait le mess.

« Et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là de toute façon ? » Demandais-je, légèrement irritée. « Les gradés ne mangent pas avec nous d'habitude. »

« J'aime ça moi. » Contra Rosalie absolument pas préoccupée de parler la bouche pleine. « L'idée qu'ils aiment côtoyer leurs hommes. Je préfère aller en mission avec un gars qui n'a pas peur de se mélanger avec nous au lieu de nous prendre de haut et de nous fuir comme si on avait le typhus. »

Rose leva le regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Cullen et Green et fit une grimace.

« M'aurais-tu cacher un truc Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Je te cache tout le temps des trucs Hale. Va falloir préciser. »

« Cullen te regarde comme un collectionneur d'art qui se trouverait devant un Picasso et toi, tu as pratiquement gobé les mouches quand tu l'as vu. »

Je roulai des yeux et pointai ma fourchette dans sa direction. « Un, je ne gobais pas les mouches et deux, il me regarde parce que je l'ai un peu foutu en pétard et qu'il me déteste. »

« Comment ça tu l'as ''foutu en pétard'' ? »

J'hochai la tête. « Pas ici. »

Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixa.

« Je crains le pire. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! »

« Je vais te dire après ce qu'il en est mais avant, tu vas me jurer de ne pas intervenir. »

« Je ne jure pas sans savoir. »

« Alors oublie. »

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

o

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et papillonnèrent tandis que je faisais surface. Mon cou était endolori signe que j'avais dû m'endormir la tête en arrière pendue dans le vide par-dessus le dossier du canapé mais curieusement, quand je m'éveillai, j'étais allongée, un coussin contre ma joue et recouverte par un plaid.

Je me redressai en massant ma nuque et sursautai un peu lorsque je vis Edward revenir de la cuisine avec une tasse de café.

« Je me suis permis de fouiller dans tes placards. » Dit-il en posant la tasse fumante devant moi sur la table basse.

Je le remerciai silencieusement, non sans grogner.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward. « Toujours pas du matin hein ? »

Je secouai la tête et posai mes yeux endormis sur lui.

« Alors je vais attendre que tu aies fini ton café, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête et tandis qu'il s'installa par terre en face de moi, je bus lentement mon café dans le silence.

Je n'étais pas une personne du matin. M'arracher du sommeil était une vraie torture. Je ne parlais pas, ne bougeais pas, attendant que la caféine réveille mon corps et au bout d'une demi-heure, je rentrais, enfin, dans le monde des vivants. Je ne comprenais pas les gens qui pouvaient sauter du lit dès que le réveil sonnait ou les personnes qui s'agitaient gaiement le matin comme si elles se prenaient pour Gene Kelly dans ''Singing in the rain''.

Il m'était arrivé de me réveiller avec des hommes qui étaient particulièrement de bonne humeur le matin et rien que pour ça, ils avaient fini dehors aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Cependant, ce n'était pas leur principal problème pour que cela justifie que je les jette de chez moi.

Non.

Leur vrai problème, c'était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était Edward.

Il n'y avait que lui avec lequel j'aurais pu supporter d'entendre des sifflements joyeux ou un fredonnement léger au réveil (il aurait pu même me tenir une conférence sur les conséquences géopolitique de l'émergence économique de la Chine au saut du lit). Mais comme nous partagions étrangement ce trait de caractère, je n'eus jamais à vérifier la chose.

A l'époque, je m'étais étonnée d'apprendre à quel point Edward aimait son sommeil. Et il était plus étonnant encore de voir une telle chose, notamment à l'armée, quand vous saviez que les réveils en fanfare au milieu de la nuit étaient monnaie courante. Moi-même, j'avais dû affronter les réveils dits ''au saut d'eau'' alors que je faisais mes classes. Je dormais si profondément que je n'entendais pas le chant du clairon. Le sergent instructeur préparait une bassine d'eau – pour mon seul usage personnel – et me réveillait en me hurlant dessus tandis que je ressemblais à un chaton mouillé géant et que je me demandais encore où j'étais.

Je regardais Edward.

Le fait de le voir déambuler dans mon appartement avait quelque chose d'irréel. Était-il vraiment là ou étais-je en train de rêver ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

Je finis silencieusement mon café en essayant de bloquer le flux de questions inhérentes à sa présence ici mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à l'incroyable sentiment d'euphorie qui me submergeait en ce moment.

Edward Cullen m'avait toujours fait cet effet là.

Il pouvait ne pas parler, ne pas bouger ou au contraire, faire le moindre petit geste banal, il allumait en moi la flamme du désir aussi sûrement et rapidement que si on secouait énergiquement de la nitroglycérine. J'étais du C-4 et Edward le détonateur. Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ça donnait un cocktail plutôt détonnant. Ah ! Si les murs de la réserve d'armement du camp de base pouvaient parler...!

_« Je veux me faire ton cul, Swan... »_

Les mots d'Edward avaient jailli de ma mémoire avec une telle précision que je doutais un moment qu'ils dataient réellement de deux ans. Cette manière qu'il avait de me décrire ce qu'il désirait sans s'embarrasser de paroles dégoulinantes d'une niaiserie mielleuse m'avait toujours rendu dingue. (_N/A : Ce passage fera l'objet d'un chapitre bonus... Peut-être.)_

Je secouai la tête afin de tenter de chasser des images plus perverses les unes que les autres qui flottaient devant mes yeux. De bon matin, ça commençait bien.

Je me levai du canapé et posai ma tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine puis je rejoignis Edward qui était toujours assis par terre devant la table basse.

« Ça me fait bizarre.» Dit-il le regard perdu dans le vague. « Ça fait deux ans, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

Juste après son soupir, un silence plana sur nous. Il venait de décrire parfaitement ce que je pensais de cette situation.

Un rictus ennuyé se forma sur mon visage, malgré moi.

« C'est mauvais hein, Colonel Cullen ? »

« C'est Agent Cullen maintenant. » Annonça-t-il avec son fameux sourire insondable.

« Tu as quitté l'Armée ? » Demandais-je, abasourdie.

« L'année dernière. » Confirma-t-il en remuant maladroitement sur le sol. « Après ton départ, j'ai été chargé de former la Police régulière à Kandahar. Malheureusement, c'était aussi la cible prioritaire des rebelles. Une bombe a explosé au camp d'entraînement. Je...Je suis resté trois mois dans le coma. »

Je restai sans voix.

Rose devait forcement avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était produit mais elle ne m'en avait rien dit. Bien que je comprenais pourquoi elle s'était tu, je ne pouvais pas bloquer la colère qui montait en moi.

« Et toi, tu me dis ça... comme ça... » L'accusais-je. « Si j'avais su... »

« Tu aurais fait quoi ? » Me coupa-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas de toi là-bas. Je ne pouvais plus faire mon boulot correctement. J'ai mélangé le côté professionnel et les sentiments, souvent au détriment de décisions que je devais prendre pour la vie d'hommes et de femmes qui était entre mes mains. Quand tu es partie, c'était pire parce que au moins, quand tu étais avec moi, j'arrivai à supporter toute cette horreur. Ton départ m'a brisé le cœur mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas de toi là-bas. Je te voulais ici, au pays. En sécurité. »

Je me levai et le fixai. « Alors tu pouvais mourir tranquillement et me laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

Il se leva à son tour, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Je voulais que tu vives ta vie. Pas que tu attendes quelqu'un dont le retour était hypothétique et hasardeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèse. Pas pour moi. »

« Quel sens du sacrifice ! » Ironisai-je. « Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ses deux dernières années ? Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Tu avais tes raisons et j'avais les miennes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. »

« T'es incroyable ! » Explosa-t-il en plongeant ses deux mains dans son visage et en secouant la tête. « Tu m'en veux de t'avoir protégée ? Admettons que tu aurais pu venir sur place, admettons qu'on t'aurait autorisé à me voir, tu m'aurais regardé mourir Isabella ? Et après ? Sauf que tu n'aurais jamais pu revenir en Afghanistan. Tu serais restée ici te demandant si j'allais survivre, pieds et poings liés et impuissante. »

« Tu t'es toujours permis de faire des choix à ma place. » Pestai-je. « Tu n'avais pas à choisir pour moi. »

« Je ne suis pas mort que je sache. »

« La belle affaire. »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi. »

« D'après ce que je me rappelle, c'est ce qu'on faisait de mieux pourtant. » Marmonnai-je, agacée.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Surtout, je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. »

Je le fixai avec la furieuse envie de le balancer par la fenêtre et essayai de contrôler ma voix pour ne pas faire apparaître dans mes paroles l'hystérie qui me gagnait.

« Alors c'est de ça dont il est question ? Ton putain d'ego ? Après tout, tu as raison, nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. Je n'étais pas en droit de savoir. J'avais juste le droit de fermer ma gueule, de rentrer, de rencontrer quelqu'un, de faire ma vie, de t'oublier complètement et de faire semblant d'être heureuse d'avoir toutes ses choses avec quelqu'un qui se serait jamais toi. C'est ça que tu voulais ? Un homme qui me toucherait, qui me ferait l'amour, qui me ferait rire, que j'aimerais et qui ne serait pas toi ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu aies la chance de vivre une vie normale. Je t'aimais trop pour te demander de m'attendre. »

« Parlons-en de ça tiens. »

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et sortis la petite feuille bleue qui, pour une fois, ne me servirait pas à me transformer en fontaine ambulante.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demandai-je en revenant devant lui et en lui collant le bout de papier sur la poitrine. « Hein ? T'as même pas eu les tripes de me le dire en face. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça m'a fait Edward ? »

Il me jeta un regard confus puis prit la feuille. En la reconnaissant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser.

« Je savais que j'aurai pas dû faire ça. »

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Des réponses qui amènent plus de questions ?

Demain, 21 h, prochain chapitre 100% désert afghan.


	6. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

**CHAPITRE 5 – Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

o

o

o

_**Afghanistan – Avril 2008**_

o

Je n'avais pas revu le Lieutenant-colonel Cullen depuis mais, grâce à Mallory, j'avais cru comprendre que son unité était en mission du côté de Kondoz, au nord du pays.

Je me surpris à guetter son retour dans le mess presque tous les jours sous le regard silencieux - mais néanmoins inquisiteur - de Rosalie. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il m'avait complètement retourné le cerveau. J'étais un peu jalouse aussi des commentaires de mes compagnons qui n'avaient plus que son nom et son palmarès impressionnant à la bouche.

Belle gueule, super-héros et un pedigree à en faire pâlir un Général, quelle qualité ne faisait pas défaut au Lieutenant-colonel Cullen ?

Deux semaines plus tard, le reste de mon unité rentrait à la base. Le reste de mon unité et Mike Newton.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas la décence de raser les murs et me lança un regard mauvais dans la cour centrale. Rosalie n'était pas là pour me tempérer ou me retenir de faire une connerie donc, je me dirigeai vers lui en serrant les poings.

Je tenais ma chance de régler mes comptes. Enfin.

« Newton, misérable larve, on a une affaire en suspens je crois. »

« Oh ça va. » Souffla-t-il, blasé. « Y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! »

« Je vais te démolir.»

« Si tu veux qu'on fasse un peu de sport en chambre, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça. Demande gentiment et j'exaucerai. »

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire espèce de connard. » Lui intimai-je à deux doigts de le massacrer.

« Sinon quoi Swan ? Allez, viens. Je sais que t'en meure d'envie. »

J'avais eu dans l'idée de lui casser le nez dans un endroit un peu plus discret que la cour centrale où, déjà, Newton et moi faisions l'objet de nombreux regards mais j'étais dans un état de colère si intense que mon environnement proche m'apparut dérisoire. Une partie de moi tirait la sonnette d'alarme et arborait une pancarte géante entourée de néons fluos clignotants en psalmodiant _« Retiens-toi, Swan... »_ car j'étais tout de même consciente que le frapper devant témoins était vraiment la dernière chose stupide à faire. Mais cet écho n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain, effacé par la rage qui me consumait. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas afficher son petit air suffisant et arrogant, s'il avait fait profil bas au lieu d'essayer de me faire sentir comme si c'était moi qui avait quelque chose à me reprocher, celle qui devait avoir honte, celle qui aurait dû se sentir coupable, alors peut-être que je n'aurais pas élancer mon poing vers son visage.

Seulement, ma main n'atteignit jamais son objectif. Mon poignet fut emprisonné dans un étau de doigts fermes et déterminés.

Je me retournai vers le/la coupable de ma frustration et croisai les yeux verts qui avaient hanté quelques unes de mes nuits depuis que je les avais vus pour la première fois.

Malgré le léger éblouissement momentané qui m'avait saisi à la vue du Lieutenant-colonel Cullen, je ne pus enfouir ma colère et fronçai les sourcils.

J'allais le sommer de me lâcher afin que je puisse recommencer ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais, sans desserrer sa poigne, il ne me laissa pas la chance de l'ouvrir.

« Si vous trouvez que vous n'avez pas assez de quoi vous défouler aux entraînements, je peux arranger ça. » Dit-il avant de me relâcher et d'ôter son béret qu'il posa tranquillement sur une caisse de bois près de lui. « Je pense qu'un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien. En position, Swan.»

Si je n'avais pas été aussi furieuse et frustrée, j'aurais pu faire une remarque spirituelle sur le possible double sens de sa phrase où les mots «_ exercice _» et «_ position _» dans sa bouche m'auraient conduit à des images mentales pas du tout catholiques. Sauf que j'étais tellement enragée, que plus rien ne pouvait calmer mes nerfs à vif.

Je soutins son regard en serrant les poings tandis qu'il se mettait en position de combat et me fit signe d'un léger mouvement de la tête d'en faire de même.

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec vous. » Annonçai-je en le toisant avec fermeté.

« Vous serez un excellent échauffement avant que je n'attaque les choses sérieuses avec ma séance d'abdos de 16h. »

Un attroupement se formait tout autour mais je me foutais complètement de tous ses yeux braqués sur nous. Un échauffement ? Personne ne se servait de moi et de mes capacités de combattante hors pairs pour s'échauffer. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

D'un geste rageur, je passais ma plaque d'identification par-dessus ma tête et la tendis brusquement à Crowley.

« Tiens-moi ça. » Lui intimais-je sans le regarder.

Le Lieutenant-colonel m'offrait une excellente occasion de vider mon trop-plein de rage qui avait même réussi à prendre le dessus sur mon émoi de voir son corps moulé dans son débardeur kaki.

« Voyons ce que tu vaux. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

Il élança son poing sans avertissement et avec rapidité si bien que je ne pus éviter sa rencontre avec mon nez. La douleur s'infiltra jusque dans mes os. Sonnée et surprise, je portais ma main vers mes narines et un peu de sang auréola ma paume.

« En as-tu assez ou on peut continuer ? » Railla-il, moqueur.

Je reniflai avec dédain. « Pour que j'en aie assez, encore aurait-il fallu que vous me fassiez mal Monsieur. Or, sauf votre respect, vous frappez vraiment comme une fillette. »

Le groupe qui nous entourait semblait à moitié hilare, à moitié horrifié de mon culot.

Un sourire parcourut mon visage avant que je ne me mette en position. Cette fois ci, lorsqu'il élança à nouveau son poing, je le contrais contre mes bras croisés et lui assénai un coup de tibia dans la hanche. Le Lieutenant-colonel vacilla sur le côté, manquant de tomber mais il maintint son équilibre en saisissant mon avant-bras. Il fit une pirouette sur mon côté, emmenant mon bras avec lui et me le coinça derrière mon dos avant de poser le creux de son coude autour de ma gorge.

J'étais complètement paralysée.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille tandis que j'essayais de me débattre, en vain. Il leva un peu plus mon bras, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. « Un blâme de plus dans ton dossier et tu es bonne pour la commission disciplinaire Swan. Tu veux te retrouver à récurer les chiottes avec une brosse à dent jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'attend que ça ? »

Un élan de fureur m'envahit. Son intervention partait d'un bon sentiment mais malheureusement, je me sentais bien trop humiliée et folle de rage pour écouter la voix de la raison et mettre fin à ce combat. Je savais qu'il était capable d'encaisser mes coups sans que je ne me retienne et ce fût exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour évacuer tout ce mal-être qui m'avait envahi.

Je trimballais beaucoup trop de casseroles depuis trois semaines. Le fait d'avoir échapper à la mort, mon impuissance, mon besoin de justice inassouvi, ma fureur contenue, mon étrange fascination pour un homme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir et qui me tenait fermement, rajoutant à mon sentiment de faiblesse... Tout ça, ne me donnait qu'une seule envie : enfuir mon visage dans le sable et m'étouffer avec.

J'abaissai légèrement ma tête jusqu'à ce que ma bouche rencontre l'avant bras du Lieutenant-colonel et y plantai mes dents d'un geste précis. Ce dernier cria avant de desserrer sa prise et mon talon vint frapper en arrière ses testicules.

Un sifflement de douleur sortit de la bouche de tous les hommes présents autour de nous tandis que le Lieutenant-colonel se tenait l'entrejambe en reculant un peu.

« En avez-vous assez ou on peut continuer, Chef ? » Le provoquai-je en ignorant la courbature de mon bras libéré.

« Ok, Swan. Tu veux te la jouer no limit ? » Gronda-t-il. « Alors on va jouer. »

« Vous irez vous plaindre au sergent Banner. ''_Tous les coups sont permis''_. Ce sont ces mots. Je ne fais qu'appliquer son cours. »

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te fasse aussi un cours sur l'art de fermer sa gueule ou comment faire ravaler sa langue à un troufion un peu trop arrogant ? » Demanda-t-il en ôtant à son tour sa plaque d'identification qui était restée autour de son cou et de la lancer sur son béret.

Je déglutis un peu en voyant son regard assuré car après tout, je n'étais pas Bruce Lee et le Lieutenant-colonel avait sûrement plus d'expérience que moi dans un combat au corps à corps.

Comme souvent il était trop tard pour regretter ce que vous aviez fait et comme c'était exactement ce que je commençais à ressentir, je n'abandonnais pas pour autant. J'avais foutu des raclées à plus balèze que lui. Ce à quoi j'évitais de penser, c'était à cette impression funeste qui me disait que j'allais prendre une branlée comme jamais je n'en avais jamais prise auparavant.

Et ce fut tout à fait le bon mot.

Bien que je réussisse à contrer la plupart de ses coups et à éviter qu'il ne finisse par me casser un membre, sa vélocité et sa souplesse supplantaient les miennes. Ça, et le fait que je commençais à m'essouffler trop rapidement. A aucun moment, je n'avais senti qu'il se retenait et je me surpris à le respecter pour ça. Il me traitait d'égal à égal, ne me ménageait pas comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et même si je mordais la poussière à chaque coup, - que je lui rendais bien - à la fin, alors que lui paraissait à peine transpirer et que moi j'avais l'air d'avoir été traînée par une corde derrière une voiture sur cinq kilomètres, j'avais tenté un dernier coup de poing dans son visage mais qui eut pour effet de baisser ma garde et le Lieutenant-colonel en profita pour m'envoyer au tapis.

J'avais eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, j'avais vraiment la tête dans le sable et je m'étouffais avec.

Je sentis sa main me soulever en agrippant le dos de mon débardeur mais, épuisée, je ne relevais même pas la tête. Celle-ci pendait dans le vide tandis que chaque parcelle de mon corps me criait sa douleur. Mon visage brûlait de partout, signe qu'il avait vraiment morflé, et je ne parlais même pas de mes bras ou de mes jambes... Je n'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux qui s'étaient fermés à l'instant où je m'étais écroulée au sol.

Mon corps fut soudainement relâché sur le sol sans ménagement et tout ce dont je pus me souvenir, c'était la voix du Lieutenant-colonel.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**Afghanistan – Avril 2008**_

« Je pars deux jours et quand je reviens, tu as déjà la tête d'Elephant man. » Soupira Rose en me rejoignant sous la tente d'entraînement.

« Aucune question Rose. » Intimais-je en continuant à travailler mes abdominaux avec acharnement.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Rit-elle. « De toute façon, je connais déjà toute l'histoire. Tout le monde en parle et Mallory ne m'a pas lâché de la matinée. Selon ses dires, Cullen t'a ''pulvériser''. Je pensais qu'elle avait légèrement exagéré mais en voyant ta tête, ma pauvre, je dirais plutôt qu'il t'a atomisé.»

« Et merde. » Grognais-je en relâchant brusquement mon effort et en me laissant retomber au sol sur le dos.

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est que toi, qui, d'habitude déteste être le centre d'attention, tu aies fait la seule chose qui va alimenter les conversations jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Je voulais juste péter la gueule de Newton. » Me plaignis-je. « Le reste m'a échappé. »

Rose me gifla doucement avec une serviette. « C'est ton pied qui t'a échappé apparemment. Briser les espoirs de reproduction du Lieutenant-colonel n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour te le faire si tu casses la marchandise ?»

Je lui pris la serviette des mains et m'essuyai le visage.

« Je ne veux pas me le faire. » Grommelai-je, pas convaincue.

«Le Sergent-psy dirait que tu as fait ça par désir inconscient de refoulement. Comme ton inconscient lutte contre tes hormones, tu as fait la chose la plus radicale à faire pour ne pas succomber. »

Je me relevai. « C'est complètement débile ton truc. »

« Ou alors, c'était un désir inconscient de le toucher à cet endroit sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. » Renchérit-elle en ondulant les sourcils.

« Arrête avec ça. Tu ne m'aides pas et en plus, tu m'emmerdes. »

« Au contraire. Ça va t'aider. » Affirma-t-elle, le regard déterminé. « Je veux juste que tu répètes après moi : Oui, je veux me faire le Lieutenant-colonel Cullen et lécher son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de peau à lécher. »

Je penchais la tête sur le côté dans l'incrédulité. « Tu n'es pas censée me décourager plutôt ? »

« C'est fait pour. » Assura-t-elle. « Une fois que tu l'auras dit à voix haute, tu verras le ridicule de la situation et tu arrêteras de me faire chier la nuit avec tes soupirs de plaisir qui ne font plaisir qu'à toi. »

Je levai les mains dans la lassitude.

« D'accord. » Dis-je sans conviction. « Mais c'est pour toi que je le fais. »

« Pour la bonne cause. » Renchérit Rose.

Je roulai des épaules comme pour me décontracter et fermai les yeux.

« Oui, je veux me faire le Lieutenant-colonel Cullen et lécher son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de peau à lécher. » Récitais-je.

J'attendis le moment où ma phrase me semblerait absurde mais la perceptive de me projeter la langue collée sur le torse – et même plus bas – du Lieutenant-colonel me fit que m'émoustiller davantage.

Jusqu'au moment où un raclement de gorge qui n'appartenait ni à moi, ni à Rose se fit entendre.

Je fermai les paupières encore plus fort, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne fût pas Mallory qui venait de débarquer, et espérant par je ne sais quel miracle, que quelle que fût la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente, je n'avais pas dit ça assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'avoir entendu.

Manque de bol, ce n'était pas Mallory que j'aperçus lorsque je rouvris les yeux mais pire, le Lieutenant-colonel lui-même et en plus, l'expression tendue et ahurie de son visage m'indiqua clairement qu'il avait saisi chaque mot que j'avais prononcé.

Tandis que je me trouvais sur la planche de surf de la honte, une vague haute de vingt mètres me submergea et m'engloutit dans les profondeurs de la mortification.

Je me sentis revenir en enfance, au moment où, à cinq ans, j'avais fait pipi dans ma culotte au milieu de la classe sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves. Toutefois, là où j'avais dû affronté le regard de mes camardes durant de longues minutes, je n'eus pas à endurer celui du Lieutenant-colonel trop longtemps parce qu'il tourna les talons et sortit de la tente plus rapidement que s'il était enduit de miel de la tête aux pieds et avait été poursuivi par un essaim d'abeilles enragées.

Tous les muscles de mon corps qui s'étaient tendus, se relâchèrent violemment et je m'autorisai alors à enfouir mes mains dans mon visage.

J'hésitai entre tuer Rose ou aller chercher une corde pour me pendre. Peut-être que j'aurai dû également - comme me l'avait supplié ma mère avant mon départ - consulté Maître Yoodoo, son chaman, qui lui avait affirmé qu'il y avait un démon dans mon corps et qu'il pouvait l'en déloger.

Je poussai un feulement rageur et donnai un coup de pied dans le sol. Je regardai Rosalie, les mains couvrant juste mon nez et ma bouche. Elle pouffait silencieusement dans son avant-bras et commençai même à pleurer.

« Salope. » M'insurgeais-je. « Je vais me faire virer et toi, tu rigoles ? »

« Tu aurais vu ta tête... » Dit-elle en deux fous rires. « Si tu doutais de ne pas résister à continuer de fantasmer sur lui, maintenant, au moins c'est radical. »

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. »

Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air ravi. « C'est parfait. »

« C'est la merde. » Grognai-je.

« Mais non. S'il avait voulu te virer, il t'aurait convoqué dans son bureau fissa. Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a jamais entendu pire ? A mon avis, il a dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres durant toute sa carrière. »

« Il faut que je trouve un puits. » Dis-je pour moi-même en scrutant les alentours.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as soif ? » S'étonna Rose.

« Non, pour me jeter dedans. »

« Vraiment Bella, tu dramatises. »

« Ah, ouais ? Je dramatise ? Mais tu oublies, ma grande, que tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »

« Hey ! » Se défendit-elle. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'autre allait débarquer. Et à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas eu à te convaincre avec insistance. »

« Je te déteste. » Boudais-je.

« Mais non, tu m'adores et me vénères. J'ai enfin résolu ton problème. »

o

o

o

o

* * *

Note l'auteure :

Ahhhh... Edward en treillis... *bave* ; Edward en mode combat... * Re-bave* ; Edward dans le prochain chapitre... * Plus de bave*

Demain soir, faudra pas venir me dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu...


	7. Le jour où tout a foutu le camp

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laisser une review et à Lénérol, ma betâ, pour ses corrections et suggestions.

o

o

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – Le jour où tout a foutu le camp**

o

o

o

o

o

_**Afghanistan – Mai 2008**_

_o_

« Comment t'as fait ? » M'exclamai-je devant une Rosalie souriante tandis que je fixais la demi bouteille de whisky.

« J'ai graissé la patte du gars chargé du ravitaillement. »

Je tapai des mains en souriant. « Rose t'es géniale ! »

« Je sais. »

Deux heures - et la bouteille vide - plus tard, nous étions entrain de chanter des chansons paillardes en maudissant tous les hommes de la Terre sur dix générations.

Ma vessie criait furieusement et je quittai Rose et la tente afin de trouver un endroit tranquille pour me soulager. Je me dirigeai à l'extérieur de la base, vers une dune isolée, et appréciais le fait que le camp soit bien éclairé au loin, me guidant ainsi dans la nuit sombre et fraîche du désert afghan.

Sur le retour, je butai sur un énorme caillou et m'écroulai de tout mon long sur le sable. Je jurai comme un charretier et me relevai péniblement.

« Swan. » M'interpella une voix que – malheureusement - je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

L'énorme caillou n'était autre que le Lieutenant-colonel lui-même.

Au retour au pays, je me jurai mentalement d'aller voir Maître Yoodoo...

Je fis un salut raide et coincé et essayai de rester droite.

« Êtes-vous ivre ? » Accusa-t-il.

« Pas du tout, chef. » Répondis-je en remerciant le ciel d'avoir eu le temps de dégriser un peu.

Il souffla fortement et passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. « D'abord, vous essayez de cogner un soldat, maintenant vous consommez de l'alcool alors que c'est strictement interdit... Auriez-vous raté le test de Q.I à l'entrée de l'Armée ? Parce que je me pose sérieusement la question. »

« Seriez-vous en train d'insulter mon intelligence, chef ? » M'offusquai-je.

Il se releva et frotta ses deux mains pour se débarrasser du sable. « En tout cas, vous en faites sacrément défaut. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Collez-moi un rapport. »

Il eut un petit sourire et épousseta son treillis. « Un autre que moi serait ravi de se taper encore plus de paperasse. »

« J'ai de la chance alors. »

Il se figea dans une expression sérieuse et professionnelle en me toisant avec sévérité. « Vous êtes impulsive. La réactivité est une bonne chose mais si je n'étais pas intervenu entre vous et Newton, vous alliez faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Vous êtes un excellent soldat, Swan, mais avec des états de service aussi brillants que votre dossier disciplinaire. » Il croisa les bras sur son torse et fit un geste du menton en me désignant. « Comment va votre nez ? »

« Il survivra. » Répondis-je. « Comment vont vos bijoux de famille ? »

En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée plus que saugrenue de demander une chose pareille à mon supérieur. J'étais à la limite de l'insubordination. Il était clair que plus je le côtoyais et plus je devenais abrutie.

Cependant, contre toute attente, je l'entendis rire.

« Ils survivront. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Le contraire aurait été dommage. » Dis-je, euphorique alors que la seconde d'après, je me giflai mentalement et me promis également dès demain matin d'aller enfin trouver ce fameux puits.

Malgré la pénombre, je vis nettement son froncement de sourcils.

« Vous devriez tourner votre langue dans votre bouche avant de parler aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix tendue et acerbe. « … Ou vérifier avant que personne ne vous entende. »

Le même sentiment d'humiliation que j'avais ressenti en le voyant dans la tente entraînement me saisit. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – j'avais bien dégrisé mais pas assez cependant pour faire profil bas et laissez de côté la remarque.

« C'est le plus gêné qui part en premier. » Commentai-je.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous éviter de vous ridiculiser encore plus. »

« Vous êtes vraiment trop bon. » Contrai-je, sarcastique en me rapprochant de lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez compris mais vous ne devriez pas faire des jugements hâtifs sur des mots dont vous ne connaissez pas le contexte. Ainsi, vous sauriez que je n'étais nullement en train de me ridiculiser. »

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un doigt planté dans sa poitrine. Il saisit ma main brusquement et stoppa mon geste. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« Et vous, vous êtes incroyablement insolente. Baissez d'un ton avec moi, Deuxième classe. Je ne suis pas votre pote de chambrée. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé me donna envie de lui arracher ses vêtements avec les dents. Il était vraiment trop chaud pour son bien. Ou alors, c'était moi qui étais complètement maso.

Je retirais ma main de son contact comme si je m'étais brûlée et le fixai en plissant des yeux.

« C'est trop facile de m'attaquer sur un sujet personnel et de vous cacher après derrière votre grade. » L'attaquai-je.

Il roula des yeux et souffla d'exaspération. Je sentais que je mettais sa patience à rude épreuve.

« Pour quelqu'un qui refuse de parler quand j'exige des réponses, je vous trouve la langue bien pendue ce soir. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que je veux savoir avec autant d'éloquence que maintenant, nous gagnerions un temps précieux. »

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il arrivait à me faire planer sur les montagnes russes des émotions. En un rien de temps, j'étais passée de l'excitation à la colère.

« Je n'ai plus rien à dire. » Dis-je en lui tournant le dos brusquement.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à disposer, Swan. »

Soudain, je sentis sa main prendre fermement mon poignet, tirant dessus pour me faire faire volte-face.

« Pourquoi vous taire ? » Demanda-t-il en scrutant mon visage avec autant de détermination que s'il devait résoudre un puzzle complexe. « Pourquoi détestez-vous Newton au point de vous foutre dans la merde et de provoquer votre renvoi ? »

Il sembla se radoucir aussi vite qu'il était monté en pression un peu plus tôt, cependant, son regard resta résolu.

« Écoutez. On oublie que je suis votre supérieur une minute. Je vous jure que ça restera entre vous et moi. J'ai besoin de connaître chaque détail au sein de la base pour pouvoir faire mon boulot correctement. Nous sommes en guerre. S'il y a des tensions entre des soldats, je dois le savoir. Nous devons être une équipe. La moindre complication... le plus infime problème peut engendrer un drame sur le terrain. Je ne suis pas là pour saquer quelqu'un. Je veux juste faire les bons choix. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou parce qu'il sembla si sincère en cet instant, mais je sentis toutes mes barrières s'abaisser et ma détermination lâcher prise. J'avais envie qu'il ait confiance en moi et outre le pouvoir qu'il avait de transformer ma petite culotte en serpillière, il semblait posséder aussi celui de me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Dans un souffle, mes yeux se posèrent sur le sable dans la reddition.

« Il m'a laissée sur place. » Murmurai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Au moment où mes mots franchirent le seuil de mes lèvres, je me sentis... soulagée. « Je l'ai supplié de m'aider et il s'est enfui. Voilà. Vous êtes satisfait maintenant ? »

Un long silence s'installa tandis qu'il me tenait toujours par le poignet et que le contact, bien qu'un peu plus ferme, me semblait rassurant. Il finit par me lâcher au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables et murmura un merci.

Je secouai la tête. « Non. Merci à vous. Je vous dois beaucoup.»

« Vous ne me devez rien. »

« Juste la vie. »

Son regard s'empreint d'une pointe de déception mélancolique.

« Je ne veux pas que vous sentiez redevable. »

Sans que je lui commande, mon corps commença à s'avancer vers lui. Cependant, je me retins juste à temps avant de le voir s'enfuir à nouveau. Sans compter que nous étions seuls, hors du camp, n'importe qui débarquant à l'improviste pourrait penser, à nous voir, que nous nous apprêtions à faire autre chose que tricoter des pull-over. Une telle tension régnait entre nous – ou peut-être que je me faisais des films toute seule – qu'on aurait pu la palper et s'électrocuter avec. La façon qu'il avait de me regarder en ce moment précis n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un regard fraternel ou amical. C'était un brasier ardent qui ne trouverait sa délivrance qu'en l'attisant jusqu'à la suffocation.

Le silence qui régnait prit fin, tout comme l'atmosphère écrasante qui nous avait enveloppée alors qu'il reculait d'un pas et qu'il n'affiche à nouveau son expression imperturbable.

« Allez vous coucher, Swan. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« Vous voudriez venir me border ? » Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Mais où était donc ce putain de puits ?_

« Swan. » Fit-il sur un ton plein de reproche.

Puis une lueur s'alluma dans son regard et j'étais prête à parier qu'il était en train de considérer mon offre. Cependant, il se contenta de souffler et de revêtir son masque impénétrable.

« Rompez. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il me le dise deux fois. Embarrassée, je me détournai presque en courant et partit rejoindre Rosalie qui ronflait déjà, affalée sur son lit de camp, les deux bras écartés de son corps, pendants en dehors du petit matelas.

Je n'étais pas partie longtemps pourtant mais ne fut pas étonnée de la voir endormie. Il n'y avait plus à boire donc plus de raisons de rester réveillée. Un petit rire m'échappa et je profitai de la tranquillité qui régnait pour vider ma tête. Même si on n'était qu'une dizaine de femmes à être installées ici, il y avait toujours du passage. Cette nuit, il n'y avait que Rosalie et moi. Les autres étant en mission ou en manœuvre.

Et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

Je pris la bouteille de whisky vide par terre et sortit de la tente afin d'aller l'enterrer. Bien sûr, je pris le chemin opposé où j'étais tombée sur le Lieutenant-colonel, ne voulant pas risquer de le croiser à nouveau. Surtout avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Je n'allais pas provoquer la chance.

Je me dirigeai vers la cabane de bois au bout du camp qui abritait les toilettes, creusai un trou derrière et y enfouis la bouteille. Ce n'était, certes, pas très écologique mais il valait mieux ça que se retrouver en cellule disciplinaire. Je demandais pardon à Nicolas Hulot et au commandant Cousteau pour me donner bonne conscience.

Soudain, alors que j'étais encore à quatre pattes sur le sable à tasser le trou, j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournai et pour la deuxième fois, mon regard se posa sur mon fantasme sur pattes.

« Vous me suivez maintenant. » Accusai-je en me relevant vivement.

L'air se chargea soudainement d'une atmosphère presque pesante. J'eus la chair de poule. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante.

Le Lieutenant-colonel me fixa avec une gravité qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« J'ai changé d'avis. » Dit-il en maintenant sur moi son regard de glace.

« A quel propos ? » Demandai-je alors que mes yeux s'agrandirent dans la surprise quand je le vis se rapprocher de moi lentement.

Je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre la planche de bois.

« Je veux bien venir vous border. » Souffla-t-il, m'envoyant des effluves de son haleine parfaite.

A partir de cet instant, tout se mit à déraper.

Il saisit ma nuque et ses lèvres entrèrent en collision avec les miennes.

Si j'avais eu encore toute ma tête, je me serais pincée pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de rêver dans mon lit mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Je n'aurais jamais pu inventer avec autant d'authenticité la douceur de ses lèvres.

De ses scandaleuses douces lèvres de feu.

Sa main libre se posa à côté de ma tête en claquant presque le bois et un gémissement sortit de ma poitrine.

Envahie par une férocité qui me surprit moi-même, mes doigts agrippèrent le bord de son T-shirt. Il se serra plus près jusqu'à ce que je sente clairement le désir qu'il avait de moi à travers son treillis. Sa main sur ma nuque glissa entre nous afin de déboutonner avec urgence son pantalon et l'évidence de ce qui allait se produire me frappa comme un boulet de canon.

Mon ventre se tordit douloureusement dans l'anticipation alors que dans sa précipitation, Edward – je m'autorisais à l'appeler par son prénom dans ma tête vu ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire – me mordit la lèvre inférieure en poussant un grognement. Je quittais l'exploration de son torse afin de venir caresser son érection libérée. Il s'attaqua à ma fermeture éclair et, avant même d'avoir pu glisser complètement ma paume sur la peau douce de son sexe, il baissa mon treillis.

Je fermai les yeux et haletai.

Sa langue envahit ma bouche en même temps que ses doigts me pénétraient, m'arrachant un feulement de plaisir étouffé. Rompant brusquement l'union de nos lèvres, il amena à ses dents, de sa main libre, l'emballage d'un préservatif sorti je ne sais d'où et me fixa, le regard fou, tandis qu'il l'enfila. Sentir ses doigts continuer de me pénétrer et ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, augmenta mon vertige de façon exponentielle.

Je penchais la tête en arrière dans une plainte rauque mais Edward l'étouffa en reprenant mes lèvres entre les siennes, gémissant à son tour.

Soudain, sa main saisit l'arrière de ma cuisse et il leva celle-ci jusqu'à sa hanche.

Mue par un réflexe – la rationalité m'ayant totalement désertée -, je quittai ses lèvres et enfouis ma tête contre son cou pour étrangler, contre sa peau, le cri que je pousserai lorsque je le sentirai s'enfoncer entre mes plis.

Je le sentis pousser ma culotte sur le côté, l'air frais envahissant la chaleur de mes chairs et, sans un mot, il remplaça ses doigts par sa longue queue si dure.

Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou, le griffant au fur et à mesure de sa progression, pendant qu'il envahissait l'intérieur de mon ventre avec une lenteur cruelle.

Ses doigts se crispèrent fortement sur ma cuisse nue.

Il était enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde et resta immobile. Durant ce laps de temps de lucidité, je pensais à ce que j'avais lu ou entendu ; ''consumé de passion'', ''tourbillon de volupté'', ''union magique'' ; tous ces clichés soulevaient encore mon mépris mais plus mon scepticisme.

Et puis, il se mit à bouger. Furieusement. Comme si son immobilité lui avait été aussi insupportable qu'à moi.

Comme il l'avait fait lors de notre combat, il ne chercha pas à me ménager ni à se retenir. Il était perdu en moi tout comme j'étais perdu en lui. Perdu dans le plaisir incroyable qu'il me donnait. J'essayais de retenir mes cris mais la puissance de ses coups me fit totalement perdre pied. Je ne pouvais même plus baisser la tête pour atténuer la force de mes hurlements. Ma gorge était tendue, je cherchais l'air qui manquait à mes poumons sans jamais vraiment le trouver. J'étais tellement plongée dans le plaisir que l'idée même qu'on nous surprenne ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Encore aurait-t-il fallu que mon cerveau fonctionne correctement... Mais comment faire preuve de discernement alors que l'orgasme qui montait dans mon corps tout entier annihilait chaque once de raison qu'il me restait ?

La main d'Edward s'abattit soudainement sur ma bouche. Ma langue rencontra sa paume, le faisant siffler contre mon oreille. J'étais prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait. Je me sentais sauvage, féroce, comme une droguée en manque dont le sevrage lui paraissait être bien plus que l'enfer. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel degré d'exaltation. Entre ses mains, je n'étais plus qu'un corps dont chaque cellule irradiait à chaque toucher... chaque gémissement.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler, lui dire à quel point je le sentais bien, à quel point c'était bon mais je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Lui non plus, ne dit rien. Ses bruits éloquents et sa respiration entrecoupée parlaient pour lui.

Bientôt, le rythme que m'imposait Edward se fit plus rapide. Son corps – à l'instar du mien – exigeait la libération. La passion s'était pleinement installée, avait envahi nos corps comme un enchevêtrement de ronces aux épines pointues dont chaque mouvement ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus la meurtrissure contre nos peaux. Je n'étais plus qu'une écorchée vive. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, je me rapprochais un peu plus de la délivrance mais aussi de la fin.

Or, je ne voulais pas arrêter.

Je voulais qu'il continue à m'infliger cette douleur qui me faisait me sentir si bien. Je voulais entendre, encore et encore, chaque grognement, halètement qui sortait de sa poitrine au rythme de sa bite léchant mes parois. Je voulais cette urgence. Ce déferlement de passion inassouvie et inapaisable.

Être avec lui comme ça, me faisait sentir comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment atteint la vraie jouissance. Celle qui vous fait contracter le plus infime muscle de votre corps, celle qui, après avoir poussé le cri de plaisir qui vous vidait de vos moindres forces, vous faisait perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace. Je pensais que c'était un mythe. Entre les mains d'Edward ce fut une réalité.

J'étais dans la stratosphère et je pouvais presque toucher du doigt les satellites.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent mais sans jamais se quitter vraiment, l'un goûtant le souffle saccadé de l'autre et l'orgasme vint me frapper dans la confusion la plus totale. Inopiné et inespéré.

Je respirai péniblement et m'autorisai, quelques instants, à me délecter de son odeur musquée que la sueur, sous l'effort, avait exacerbé. La réalité ne vint pas me frapper brutalement mais graduellement, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ma respiration se calmait. Un peu comme si je m'éveillais dans une brume cotonneuse après une longue nuit de sommeil.

Après quelques secondes, je me détachai silencieusement de lui et commençai à me rhabiller. Je voulais à tout prix éviter les regards pitoyables et gênés des amants qui venaient de se rendre compte, des années-lumière trop tard, qu'ils venaient de faire quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Je voulais fuir et m'enfoncer dans un trou.

_Mais où était ce putain de puits ?_

« Attends. » Murmura la voix d'Edward.

Il reboutonna mon pantalon et commença à parler, les yeux rivés sur ma braguette comme s'il était hyper concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. » Dit-il dans un sourire crispé.

« Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part non plus. » Le rassurai-je.

Sa main remonta lentement contre mon ventre puis contre mes seins.

« J'aurai aimé te voir complètement nue. » Murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux sous sa caresse indolente.

« Ça pourrait s'arranger. » Soufflai-je.

Ses doigts taquinèrent ma gorge. « Ça ne peut pas se reproduire. »

Son ton était un mélange de déception et de résignation. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça s'arrête là visiblement. Moi non plus. Mais j'étais consciente que, dans notre cas, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. C'était beaucoup trop risqué, surtout pour lui. Pourtant, la seule pensée de ne plus pouvoir le toucher comme je venais de le faire, de ne plus sentir son corps contre le mien, de ne plus l'entendre gémir contre mon oreille du plaisir que j'étais la seule à lui donner, ça me rendait folle.

Je m'en voulus de laisser parler mes désirs égoïstes car, après tout, il avait plus à perdre que moi mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

« Dommage. » Dis-je avec langueur en me rapprochant de son oreille.

Il posa ses doigts sur ma nuque.

« Je ne pourrais plus sentir ta bite si chaude à l'intérieur de moi. » Chuchotai-je tandis qu'il frissonna.

Je continuai de lécher chaque centimètre de peau qui se trouvait à proximité de mes lèvres. « Tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas m'avoir fait hurler ton nom, Edward ? De ne pas m'avoir retournée et prise par derrière ? De ne pas avoir dévorer ma chatte autant que je meure d'envie de goûter ta bite ? » Je glissai ma langue sur son oreille et rejoignit l'autre en traçant une ligne humide en travers de sa gorge. « Tu ne regretteras pas mes lèvres sur toi ? Autour de toi ? Ma bouche chaude autour de ta queue... Est-ce que tu jouirais dans ma bouche, Edward ? »

Il émit un sifflement puis passa une main langoureuse dans mes cheveux.

« Tu n'es donc pas rassasiée ? » Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

« J'en veux encore plus. »

« Je ne voudrais pas faire trop de dégâts. »

« Je suis solide... et très endurante. »

« Je ne parlais pas de toi... ». Il prit ma main, l'air pressé. « ... mais de mon bureau. »

Je le suivis en direction de la tente qui abritait ses quartiers avec l'étrange impression d'avoir perdu tout contact avec mon cerveau en chemin.

Je jetai des regards affolés dans tous les sens malgré que je sache pertinemment que tous étaient au fond de leur lit à cette heure de la nuit et me sentis immédiatement soulagée lorsque je pénétrais enfin dans l'antre d'Edward.

« A poil. » Ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il prit une chaise avant de s'installer dedans confortablement.

Un frisson de plaisir me traversa furtivement. Je commençai à déboutonner mon treillis en le fixant du regard. Edward avait l'habitude de commander et ça se voyait. Il débordait d'un charisme dont seuls ceux qui savent s'imposer étaient pourvus. On devait le suivre les yeux fermés. Moi, en tout cas, je l'aurais suivi même s'il m'avait fallu ramper sur des braises.

Je retirai mon débardeur puis mon soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol dans un bruit feutré et j'allais enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui collait à ma peau lorsqu'il me stoppa.

« Viens ici. » Intima-t-il d'un mouvement du doigt vers lui.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver entre ses genoux qu'il avait écarté, dans une invitation silencieuse.

Il saisit les bords de ma culotte et la glissa sur mes cuisses puis la porta à son nez en inspirant profondément.

Edward la balança sur son bureau d'un geste assuré et caressa de ses mains mes fesses nues, puis mes hanches.

« Tu m'as demandé si je jouirai dans ta bouche Isabella. C'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux ta réponse. »

Je lui enlevais son haut avant de me mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. J'en profitai pour laisser ma main vagabonder sur son torse, son ventre et m'appliquais à lui retirer son pantalon. Devant mes yeux affamés, son membre engorgé semblait m'attirer comme un moustique à une ampoule, totalement hypnotisée et envieuse de le goûter pour la première fois.

Sans attendre, je me baissai sur lui et le pris en bouche le plus profondément que je pus. Les cuisses d'Edward tremblèrent et sa main vint s'abattre derrière ma tête, y entremêlant ses doigts. Mon mouvement se fit lent mais profond, je n'essayais pas de le taquiner ou de faire des chichis juste histoire de faire savoir que c'était moi qui avait le pouvoir. Je le savais déjà à partir du moment ou il m'avait dit qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Bien que je me délectasse de l'entendre gémir sous ma caresse, je ne pouvais plus attendre qu'il me prodigue à son tour ses attentions. Je le suçai plus rapidement et jouai de mes doigts avec ses testicules. Une longue plainte sortit de sa gorge tandis que sa main se resserrait sur ma nuque, et je sus que l'attente ne serait plus longue.

« Oh oui... Comme ça...» Psalmodia-t-il. « C'est ça...

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder mais je l'imaginai, perdu dans le plaisir, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés dans la félicité, beau à en pleurer.

« Je vais venir... Isabella... Putain, ta bouche... »

S'en suivit un chapelet de jurons incompréhensibles dont chaque syllabe entrecoupée, faisait contracter mon ventre dans le plaisir. Je sentais couler mon propre jus le long de mes cuisses, excitée comme un pitbull dans un jardin d'enfant.

Alors qu'il jouissait, je le serrais plus fort et continuais à le nettoyer. Je me redressai ensuite et lui tournai le dos. D'un pas assuré, je me dirigeai vers son bureau et m'allongeai dessus.

Je voulais qu'il me voie prendre autant de plaisir que j'avais eu à lui en donner.

Sous son regard, je me sentais belle, forte, désirée. Désirable.

Je glissai ma main sur mon mamelon que je taquinai du bout des doigts. La sensation de le sentir durcir était indescriptible.

J'imaginais que c'était sa main à lui qui me caressait.

Je n'avais aucune gêne à me toucher ainsi devant lui et, bien que ce fût quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant, le feu qu'il avait insufflé à mon corps m'ôta toute forme d'inhibition. Repliant mes jambes, je tournai la tête dans sa direction tandis que ma main droite quitta mon sein et se glissa lentement entre mes cuisses.

« Veux-tu me voir jouir Edward ? » Demandai-je dans un souffle.

Le regard sauvage qu'il me lança à me voir étalée ainsi sur son bureau suffit à allumer un désir plus violent encore dans mon ventre.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour laisser échapper un soupir lorsque mes doigts atteignirent enfin mes plis mouillés du plaisir que j'avais eu à le sucer quelques minutes auparavant. Je jouais avec mon clitoris en haletant et fut obligée de fermer les yeux lorsque j'introduisis mon majeur dans l'étuve de mon vagin. Cependant, après avoir connu l'étreinte brûlante du corps d'Edward, mes doigts m'apparaissaient à présent comme doucereux et fades. La caresse que je me procurais si souvent lorsque l'envie était trop forte ne suffisait pas à atténuer le feu qui coulait dans mes veines. J'avais sur la langue un goût d'inachevé.

« Tu n'as pas... répondu à ma question... Edward... »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des bras de la chaise dont les os pointus et saillants, sous la force de la pression, semblaient vouloir transpercer sa peau. « Putain oui ! »

Sa réponse aussi enflammée que brusque me fit gémir malgré moi. Même si je devais y passer le reste de la nuit, j'allais lui offrir ce qu'il mettait tant d'ardeur à vouloir. Ou je ne m'appelais plus Isabella Swan. Alors, je me fis mon propre fantasme dans la tête, imaginant ses lèvres tétant ma poitrine avec empressement là où je roulais mes tétons entre mes doigts, créant l'illusion de sa bite parfaite qui me ravageait là où ma main massait avec langueur mon sexe humide, laissant mon mirage imaginer sa voix me susurrant au creux de l'oreille des mots crus les plus cochons les uns que les autres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tortures mentales, mon souffle était erratique et je sentis monter en moi les prémisses de l'orgasme. Cela arrivait plus vite que lorsque j'étais seule à me caresser mais aujourd'hui je ne l'étais pas. Et c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'Edward était en train de se branler devant moi dans la vision la plus érotique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir.

J'étais arrivée au summum du plaisir et n'eus même pas le temps de redescendre de mon piédestal que je sentis les mains d'Edward attraper mes hanches et me retourner sur le ventre. Je tournai la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais ses doigts saisirent mes cheveux et plaquèrent ma joue contre le bois froid de son bureau. J'haletai dans l'anticipation. Jamais je n'avais désiré un homme avec une telle violence, jamais le fait d'être un peu malmenée ne m'avait excité à ce point, jamais me sentir autant à la merci de quelqu'un ne m'avait fait gémir comme je gémissais en ce moment.

« Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça Isabella. » J'entendis qu'il se débattait avec son pantalon mais bientôt, je sentis le bout de son gland entrer en contact avec ma peau incandescente.

J'ondulai lascivement des hanches en haletant mais les mains d'Edward me collèrent fermement contre le bois, empêchant tout mouvement.

« Chuuuuuut. Patience. Ou aucun de nous deux n'y trouvera son compte car je te jure que si je ne me calme pas, je vais jouir à la seconde où je te pénétrerais. »

« Ça serait dommage. Je serai obligée de me finir toute seule. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Il n'y a que moi... Moi, ma bouche, mes doigts, ma langue et ma queue qui te feront jouir dans les prochaines heures. »

« Quel prétentieux. » Haletai-je.

« Tais-toi ou je te promets de ne pas être tendre. »

« J'ai peut-être envie que tu ne le sois pas. »

D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en moi et mes mains agrippèrent le bord du meuble pour ne pas que je glisse par-dessus son bureau. Je poussai un gémissement guttural sous le plaisir et ne fut plus en état de parler.

« Ouuuuui. » Gémit-il longuement en se moulant contre mon dos.

Notre position me faisait sentir chaque recoin de sa peau et chaque juron qui s'échappait de sa bouche me montrait à quel point son plaisir était égal au mien. A l'intérieur, je brûlais littéralement. Je fus déçue de ne pas voir ses muscles en mouvement, de ne pas voir l'expression de son visage dans l'effort, de ne pas pouvoir glisser mon regard sur l'endroit où nos corps étaient joints pour me délecter de la vue de son sexe s'enfonçant en moi avec tant d'envie et de dévotion. Je n'avais que le son mais cela suffisait à me faire atteindre la ionosphère.

Mes mains, qui tenaient avec force le bureau, furent recouvertes par les siennes, entremêlant nos doigts.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

Je gémis.

« Tu aimes que je te prenne sur mon bureau comme ça. Dis-le. »

« Oui. »

« Tu aimerais que je te prenne sur ma table ? »

« Oui. »

« Sur ma chaise ? Par terre ? Moi sur toi ? Toi sur moi ? Oh oui... » Gémit-il comme si cette seule pensée le plongeait dans une extase sans nom. « ...Toi sur moi ce serait si bon. Je te verrai t'acharner sur ma bite, prendre du plaisir pendant que je sucerai tes seins. »

L'image apparut devant mes yeux et je sentais le feu de la jouissance me brûler tout entière.

« Oui... Oui... Ouuuuui. » Priai-je en contractant tous les muscles de mon dos.

Edward continuait d'envahir mon corps dans un mouvement d'une lenteur insoutenable.

Le torse toujours collé contre mon dos, son nez fouillait dans mes cheveux et sa langue ravageait mon oreille.

« Tu as joui ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochai la tête en gémissant.

« Parfait. »

Il se redressa, sortit de moi dans un grognement et me pénétra de nouveau avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de me manquer. Ses coups me faisaient m'accrocher encore plus au bois qu'auparavant et le plaisir qui me consumait m'enflamma plus vite qu'une forêt en feu attisée par le mistral.

« Oh ouuui ! Continue! »

« T'inquiète pas. » Souffla-t-il la voix dégoulinante de condescendance. « Je vais continuer. »

Et il tint sa promesse. Toute à mes pensées incohérentes qui allaient de mon inquiétude quant au fait qu'il allait sûrement finir par se casser quelque chose en passant par son extraordinaire endurance sexuelle abracadabrante, je pris même le luxe de m'étonner de voir que j'allais jouir.

Encore une fois.

Ma grand-mère disait _« Quand un homme te fait grimper au rideau plus d'une fois dans la même soirée, épouse-le. Ou refile-le à tes copines pour qu'elle__s__ puisse__nt__ de nouveau espérer. »_ Je n'avais l'intention de suivre aucun de ses conseils. Quoique, quitte à choisir une option, il était hors de question que j'en fasse profiter qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne s'était passé même pas un mois depuis notre première rencontre que déjà, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'étais jalouse et possessive comme une teigne. Je n'allais pas commencer à m'attacher sous prétexte que ce mec était un Dieu au lit. Bien que, techniquement, nous n'étions pas dans un lit. Lit, bureau, peu importe ; c'est le résultat qui compte.

Et quel résultat mes aïeux !

Dans le courant de la nuit, j'avais testé plus de positions et eus plus d'orgasmes que dans toutes les six dernières années réunies. Jacob, adepte fidèle du missionnaire, ne m'avait pas fait entrevoir souvent les affres de l'orgasme, quand aux différentes aventures aléatoires depuis mon enrôlement dans l'Armée, elles ne se soldaient pas toujours pas un touchdown.

J'étais tombée amoureuse du sexe d'Edward.

J'étais devenue bitenotisée.

Edward s'étonna de son invraisemblable érection continuelle, me jurant qu'il n'était pas un monstre de la nature et que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Je me sentais flattée.

De mon côté, je lui assurai que je n'étais pas une nympho hystérique accroc du sexe et lui avouai que la situation était aussi inédite pour moi qu'elle l'était pour lui.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, je regagnai ma tente et lorsque je fus seule dans mon lit, dans cette odeur de sueur, de sexe et de sable, je repensais à ce que nous avions convenu Edward et moi. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Sur l'instant, repue et persuadée de l'être pour les six prochaines années à venir, cela m'avait paru judicieux mais maintenant... Maintenant, j'avais encore envie de me noyer dans son corps et de lui souffler les mots crus que je lui avais soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille et qui l'avaient fait jouir instantanément, il n'y avait même pas trente minutes.

Nous avions décidé de tout arrêter avant que la situation ne vienne nous bouffer et anéantir tout ce pour quoi nous étions là.

Mais seulement voilà, nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés. Il y eut des troisième fois, des quatrièmes, des dizaines de fois en plus. Nous n'arrivions jamais à nous arrêter. Le désir nous harcelait sans cesse.

La nuit couvrait nos cris étouffés et notre frustration de ne pas se tenir dans des lieux où nous pourrions nous adonner sans bride à l'expression de notre jouissance. Elle était toujours silencieuse ou muselée pour ne pas qu'elle nous compromette.

Parfois, il nous arrivait de ne pas avoir le temps d'enlever complètement nos vêtements, d'autres fois on prenait le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Parfois, aucune parole n'était échangée, d'autres fois, on parlait pendant des heures. Jamais d'ici, toujours de là-bas. Parfois, il y avait juste des regards complices partagés dont nous étions les seuls à en saisir la signification.

Mis à part l'interdit qui exacerbait mon désir, il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose qui me fascinait littéralement. L'excitation supplémentaire causée par notre situation atypique ne suffisait pas à expliquer à elle seule cette fougue acharnée qui me poussait vers lui malgré tous les risques.

J'étais arrivée à un point où j'eus le souhait violent d'être Icare et de pouvoir voler le soleil pour que les ténèbres nous engloutissent et nous laissent savourer ce que nos corps voulaient nous dire désespérément mais que nous refusions toujours d'écouter. Je voulais avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps pour que les nuits nous appartiennent enfin.

Mais, en fait, nous étions bercés dans une douce illusion même si cette dernière nous semblait un leurre plus vrai que nature.

Les nuits ne nous avaient jamais appartenu.

Et le temps aussi...

Il y avait un tas de choses que je n'avais pas compris ou anticipé à l'époque.

La réalité était venue me frapper aussi violemment que certaines leçons que la vie vous inculquait avec toute la cruauté dont elle fait parfois preuve.

J'allais payer cher ce manque d'anticipation sauf que je ne le savais pas encore...

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

Nous arrivons doucement (mais surement) vers la fin...

*Snif*

A demain ^^


	8. A ta place

Oyé, Oyé. Je suis en avance. Surprise !

Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point vous aimez cette histoire.

Merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ainsi que celles qui ont fait de moi l'une de leur auteure préférée.

Merci à Lénérol, ma betâ, pour ses corrections et suggestions.

o

o

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 – A ta place**

o

o

o

_**Afghanistan **_

o

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le temps pouvait passer si vite. J'avais conscience que lorsque je disais ça, on avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des années depuis que j'avais croisé la route du Lieutenant-colonel Cullen. Mais cela ne faisait que cinq mois et depuis je l'appelais affectueusement ''ma sex machine sur pattes''. Pourtant, j'étais en dessous de la vérité, il était devenu bien plus que ça.

Seulement voilà, j'aurai préféré me couper une jambe plutôt que de m'avouer ce qui me crevait les yeux depuis le début. D'abord, parce qu'entre nous, il n'y avait aucun espoir et qu'il n'y en aurait jamais aucun, nous étions de deux mondes diamétralement opposés. Lui voguant dans les hautes sphères et moi rasant le sol. Ensuite parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ses sentiments (ou absence de sentiments). Et enfin, parce que j'avais peur qu'en prononçant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens ici, j'en viendrais à foirer l'intensité et le naturel de nos moments.

Et puis comment poser des mots alors que j'étais incapable de dire avec exactitude ce qu'Edward m'inspirait sans mourir de trouille ? Je me disais qu'un jour, j'arriverai à comprendre et ne m'étais pas souciée du temps qui m'était imparti pour le faire.

Juillet était la période la plus chaude dans cette partie du globe. Nos missions étaient quasi-inexistantes. Le calme avant la tempête.

Et elle se déchaîna sous le trait d'un lundi matin.

Toute la base - sauf ceux qui se trouvaient déjà en mission ou de garde - était réunie sous la tente du mess transformée en salle de conférence pour l'occasion du debriefing mensuel du Colonel Hartley. Il abordait le plus souvent les détails et le déroulement des missions exigées par les technocrates en costume de Washington, les bilans techniques de chaque unité et assurait la coordination avec les autres corps de l'Armée - Air Force et Navy - basées en Afghanistan. Les plus hauts gradés de la base étaient assis devant, tandis que nous, pauvres sous-fifres, nous contentions de nous battre pour choper des chaises assez près de l'écran de contrôle pour pouvoir voir les instructions tactiques sans devenir aveugle à force de plisser des yeux. Or, ce n'était pas mon éloignement de l'écran qui motivait les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais à tout prix me rapprocher du premier rang. Un certain Lieutenant-colonel aux yeux verts n'y était pas étranger.

Quand il intervenait, c'était vraiment le meilleur moment du débriefing. Le voir tenir sa petite baguette et nous montrer avec plus de précision certains points des images satellites réveillait en moi les fantasmes sexuels les plus délirants.

Je me renfrognais un peu à la fin de son intervention mais me consolais en me disant que de là où j'étais assise, je pouvais reluquer sa chevelure folle. J'entendais le Lieutenant Green égrener sa liste de noms détachés aux différentes tâches à effectuer au sein de la base – Garde de nuit, corvée de sanitaires, aide à la préparation des repas et au ravitaillement... – qui s'effectuaient par roulement et cela annonçait la fin proche de ce débriefing. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Colonel renvoya tout le monde sauf notre unité.

Edward fut l'un des premiers à sortir et j'essayais d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui accompagnait cette annonce. Je croisais brièvement le regard interrogatif de Rosalie avant qu'elle ne se lève à son tour.

« Tu me raconteras. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de se rendre vers la sortie.

Une fois tout le monde parti, le Colonel Hartley prit la parole.

« Bien. Je vous ai demandé de rester pour vous faire part de la décision de relever votre unité. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva tandis que moi je restais cloîtrée dans un silence stupéfait, anesthésiée et abasourdie.

« Au cours de ces dix-huit derniers mois... » Reprit-il, « … vous avez bien servi le drapeau et vous êtes une des unités qui s'est le plus illustrée. Vous êtes laissés à la disposition de l'Armée des États-Unis mais, comme vous l'avez compris, vous rentrez au pays. »

La joie qui suivit cette annonce n'avait rien à voir avec ce que moi je ressentais en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Mon quotidien n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler idyllique mais chaque jour je savais pourquoi je me levais. Je me sentais utile. Ne plus retrouver des marques qu'il m'avait fallu des mois pour me repérer me laissait un goût amer.

Et puis, il y avait Edward.

Cette annonce allait sonner le glas de nos moments enfiévrés et je pris soudain conscience qu'il me fallait faire le deuil de sa présence qui avait été presque rituelle et familière.

L'euphorie qui régnait tout autour de moi me sembla extrinsèque, comme si je n'étais pas concernée et une fois que le Colonel nous eut remis la feuille bleue prouvant notre démobilisation et ordonné de nous retirer, il me fallut quelques minutes pour décider de ce que j'allais faire, tant je me sentais perdue.

Et c'était sans réfléchir vraiment que je me dirigeais vers les quartiers d'Edward.

Je pénétrais dans son bureau, le papier froissé à la main. Le papier que j'allais bientôt maudire à défaut de trouver des raisons plausibles à ma déchéance.

Il se trouvait debout devant son bureau et se retourna. Il ne parut pas surpris de me voir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon poing qui serrait la petite feuille bleue.

« Tu le savais ? » Demandais-je dans un souffle.

Je trouvais la force de croiser ses pupilles émeraude. Son regard en disant long. Il n'avait pas besoin de me donner la réponse à ma question ; je la lisais déjà dans ses yeux.

« Depuis deux semaines. » Confirma-t-il tout de même. « J'ai signé moi-même l'ordre de démobilisation. »

Je relevai la tête, digne, essayant de ne pas lâcher les larmes qui attaquaient déjà mon nez.

« Tu me renvoies là-bas alors ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Tu me diras au revoir ? »

La mienne était devenue presque rauque.

« Les au revoirs sont faits pour ceux qui vont se retrouver un jour Isabella. »

« Tu me diras adieu alors ? »

« Non. Je repars en mission demain. »

Son attitude n'était ni froide ni détachée. Il avait le comportement de quelqu'un qui souffre mais qui cherche à le cacher à tout prix. Avec le talent et le jeu d'un mauvais acteur plus que médiocre. Ou peut-être ne cherchait-il même pas à me cacher ce qu'il ressentait après tout ?

« Tu as raison. » Dis-je en pinçant les lèvres de manière à retenir le sanglot qui montait dans ma gorge. « De toute façon, je déteste les trucs larmoyants qui ne servent à rien. »

Avec toutes les peines du monde, je tentai de contrôler le son de ma voix. « Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas à la base avant mon départ. »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Je n'avais pas conscience alors que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec moi, que ma main ne se glisserait plus jamais dans ses cheveux, que mon corps ne sentirait plus jamais son corps, que sa présence n'illuminerait plus jamais mon existence mais, alors même que je n'avais pas encore compris cela, les larmes franchirent le bord de mes yeux.

Edward s'approcha et apposa un baiser sur mon front. Il s'attarda à se libérer de mon étreinte. Cela fit mal autant que ça me rassurait mais, trop tôt, il s'écarta.

Je lui pris alors le visage à deux mains et le forçai à me regarder.

« Edward. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, je serai là pour toi. »

« Je sais. »

Je soufflai en fermant les yeux. « Je serai _toujours_ là pour toi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je me détournai. Le regard embué, je quittai sa tente pour aller me réfugier dans la mienne. Rosalie était étonnée de me voir si abattue. Surtout que j'allais enfin rentrer au pays. Mais comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Je n'avais jamais dit à Rose ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi et bien que je sache qu'elle avait de forts soupçons, nous ne parlâmes jamais de ça entre nous.

Cependant, semblant comprendre enfin mon trouble, elle me serra contre elle sur mon petit lit de camp et je m'endormis tranquillement dans ses bras.

Je ne l'avais pas encore compris mais j'avais laissé bien plus que du sang et des larmes dans le sable du désert ; j'y avais aussi laissé mon cœur...

Je ne revis jamais Edward.

J'étais rentrée aux États-Unis et même si des milliers de kilomètres me séparaient de lui, son absence était comme une déchirure béante qui, dès qu'elle semblait se refermer, se rappelait à moi comme un ami un peu trop collant qui s'invitait chez vous sans prévenir et dont vous ne parveniez jamais à vous débarrasser.

Une fois arrivée sur le sol américain et après le débriefing de notre mission, nous étions tous renvoyés chez nous. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma mère, ni même mon père. Je croyais que rester seule chez moi me permettrait de trouver la paix et la sérénité qui m'avait tellement fait défaut depuis que j'étais rentrée.

Je me trompais.

Isolée et ruminant beaucoup trop les mêmes pensées, j'avais réalisé, une semaine après avoir retrouvé mon appartement, ce que j'avais perdu.

Edward.

Et j'avais pleuré.

Pleuré parce que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais et parce que j'avais pris conscience que ce que j'avais perdu, ce n'était pas quelques moments d'intimité sans conséquences qui n'auraient pas eu d'impact sur ma vie. Non... Edward m'avait transformée. Il avait laissé sa marque - aussi nettement que le fer rouge marque sur la peau. Sauf que la sienne était invisible et était ancrée bien plus profondément que l'épiderme. Le tatouage sur mon cœur, qui s'était brisé, m'en rappelait constamment l'existence.

Je regrettais de ne pas m'être battue, de ne pas l'avoir supplié de me laisser là-bas. J'aurai dû l'y forcer.

Mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas. Je n'avais jamais aimé.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'avais aimé et désiré depuis le premier jour. Depuis que j'avais entendu le son de sa voix jusqu'au moment de la toute dernière étreinte, je l'avais aimé. Et même après qu'il eut – involontairement - broyé, piétiné, pilé et écrasé mon cœur, je l'aimais toujours.

J'avais toujours eu un doute sur ce que j'étais venue cherché dans ce désert ; aujourd'hui je le savais. J'étais venue chercher Edward Cullen.

Si j'avais su...

Si j'avais su que ça faisait aussi mal...

Et tous les jours, ça faisait mal.

À chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

J'avais vécu la guerre et c'était l'enfer. L'amour, c'était pire encore.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder un couple s'embrasser dans la rue sans que mon ventre ne se torde de douleur. Je ne pouvais plus écouter de musique parce que tous mes morceaux préférés parlaient d'amour tragique et perdu, et, même dans les chansons qui n'en parlaient pas, je trouvais quand même le moyen d'être tourmentée. Je ne regardais plus la télévision parce que, chaque fois que je voyais le nom d'un soldat mort, mon cœur se liquéfiait dans la souffrance et dans la peur que ce fût son nom à lui qui apparaisse sur mon écran.

Les jours passaient, les semaines devenaient des mois et la douleur était toujours là.

Alors j'essayais de me guérir. Je buvais, j'essayais de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse combler son absence sans jamais y parvenir. Je voulais juste que mon désespoir disparaisse.

Ce fut peine perdue. C'était comme vouloir arrêter une hémorragie avec un pansement.

Au fil du temps, j'avais juste appris à vivre avec et à l'ignorer.

Je n'avais pas quitté l'Armée. Même si je voyais à chaque fois l'uniforme qui me rappelait inexorablement lui. Mon travail était devenu ma seule bouée de sauvetage. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire d'autre ? Je n'avais aucun talent particulier à part tâter de la gâchette ou jouer des poings.

Si je ne voulais pas devenir folle - ou l'une des ces femmes aigries et amères d'avoir rater leur vie et d'être passer à côté de leur existence - je devais mettre Edward dans une boîte et ne jamais l'en faire sortir. Cependant, c'était comme si je possédais la lampe du génie d'Aladin : La tentation était parfois trop grande ; je ne pouvais pas m'abstenir de la frotter. C'était dans ces moments-là que ma peine était la plus lourde à supporter. Même si ça me retournait les tripes, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je prenais ma petite feuille bleue, barbouillée de crevasses de l'avoir froissée tant de fois et caressait l'écriture d'Edward du bout des doigts. A peine un effleurement. A peine un frôlement. A peine une larme. Juste le temps d'un soupir. Juste le temps d'une pensée. Juste pour me rappeler que je pouvais vivre sans lui... que je devais vivre sans lui.

Et je vécus sans lui. Sans voir à nouveau le soleil de l'aurore cristallisé son regard, sans sentir son parfum tellement unique, sans entendre sa voix, sans toucher sa peau. Je vécus sans lui mais en dehors de moi-même.

Les seuls moments où je me sentais à nouveau sereine, c'était lorsque, mue par une envie aussi soudaine qu'imprévue, je tenais ce petit bout de papier entre les mains où les mots inscrits me rappelaient que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

_Je veux que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime Isabella._

_Je t'aimerais toujours._

_E. _

Des mots qui, au moment où je les avais découverts, m'avaient fait passer de la colère à l'anéantissement en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu à une Porche pour passer de 0 à 100 km/h.

Après mon retour à la base de Fort Bragg, nous avions récupéré notre dossier de démobilisation ainsi que nos effets personnels. Edward avait dû écrire ça à la va-vite sur mon ordre de rapatriement entre mon départ et le sien.

La seule pensée qui m'avait traversée l'esprit à l'époque c'était : comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

Je lui avais tout donné, je lui avais fait confiance au point de faire avec lui ce qu'aucun autre n'avait eu le droit de faire, au point de me compromettre ; je me sentais en droit d'avoir mieux qu'un bout de papier dont je n'avais même pas la force de me débarrasser. Pire, je m'étais sentie trahie parce que, là où il s'était donné le droit de me le dire, lui ne saurait jamais ce que j'avais si souvent tu pour le protéger. Nul doute que si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, les choses auraient été différentes. Je n'avais rien dit pour éviter de nous faire encore plus de mal ; apparemment, cette considération ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Peut-être avait-il cru que ce serait plus facile pour moi ainsi. Ou pour lui. Peut-être que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire adieu. Cruelle, certes, mais n'était-ce pas le lot de tous les hommes d'être incroyablement maladroit quand il s'agissait de l'expression de leur sentiments ?

Au final, je lui avais pardonné sa stupidité. Ma frustration et ma rancune provenaient uniquement du fait que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire ces quelques mots. Lui, si.

Et, avec le recul, je préférais savoir que ne rien savoir du tout.

Au moins je savais... Je savais que j'avais été aimée.

C'était toujours sur cette pensée que je replaçai les mots d'Edward dans une boite à chaussures, là où étaient enfouis, tel un secret honteux, les quelques souvenirs que je gardais de cette période.

Je rangeai la boite dans mon armoire et reprenais le cours de ma vie.

Ma vie qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il n'était plus là...

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

o

Edward regardait toujours la feuille bleue puis, après un silence interminable, il poussa un profond soupir.

« J'assume et je le pense encore. »

« Edward. » Dis-je avec lassitude comme si j'avais été instantanément vidée de toutes mes forces. « Ne me fais pas ça. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Tu avais un millier... un million de moments pour me le dire. Alors tais-toi. »

« Je suis venu en partie pour ça Isabella. »

« Quoi ? C'est ça ton histoire de vie ou de mort ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir dans ce cas. Tu aurais pu juste m'envoyer un fax. Après l'avoir écrit sur un bout de papier, ça t'aurait rappelé des souvenirs. »

« Tu voulais quoi à la fin ? Que je foute une banderole publicitaire au cul d'un AV-8 _(N/A : C'est un avion de chasse)_, lui faire survoler la base et en faire profiter tout le monde ? »

Je roulai des yeux devant son exagération outrancière. « Tu aurais pu... Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Ok. » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Isabella. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Dis-moi qu'il est trop tard et je franchirai cette porte pour toujours. »

« Je... J'ai... » Bafouillai-je, prise de court. Je me reprenais vivement. « C'est la meilleure ça ! T'arrives comme une fleur, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et moi, je devrais me jeter au pied de Môssieur Edward Cullen. Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour toi et pas que je te laisserai me rendre maboule. Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense : Va te faire foutre. »

« Très bien. »

Il se détourna, saisit son sac d'un geste vif et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« OÙ TU VAS ? » Hurlai-je, furieuse.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi alors- »

« Est-ce que j'ai prononcé les mots 'trop' et 'tard' ? »

« Bin... Je- »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et posai vivement mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Parce que tu crois aller où comme ça ? Reviens ici, j'ai pas fini. »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré ces deux dernières années. Ne crois pas que tu as le monopole de la souffrance parce que tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids. Tu n'as pas idée combien de fois je t'ai imaginé dans les bras d'une autre : Ha ! Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que tu as vécu une vie de moine ermite depuis mon départ. Je t'ai imaginé mort quelque part au milieu du désert ou enseveli dans des ruines, je t'ai imaginé, franchissant ma porte, j'ai aussi envisagé le fait que je ne te reverrai jamais dans cette vie. Tout Edward. J'ai tout imaginé. Et tu viens, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Si je n'avais aucune part de responsabilité, si j'avais eu les tripes pour une fois dans ma vie de te dire ce que moi aussi je ressentais, je te giflerai et après je te redirai d'aller te faire foutre. Mais je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un de toute mon existence. Si tu pars, ça m'anéantira. Alors reste.»

Edward me fixa avec cette foutue même intensité que lorsqu'il matait mon corps nu. Il avait ce regard ténébreux et incendiaire qui obligeait mes ovaires à faire du hoola hoop. C'était vraiment pas du jeu. Il se rapprocha de moi lentement, porta sa main sur ma joue et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes lèvres, comme hypnotisé.

Je soufflai dans son cou en serrant mes poings contre ses hanches.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tomber dans les bras parce tu colles ton corps de Dieu grec contre moi et que ton odeur incroyable embue mon cerveau ? » Murmurai-je en essayant de paraître blasée mais en ne faisant que frissonner de sentir Edward si proche de mon corps, attendant de retrouver sa douceur, sa violence, son abandon.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu as toujours cette foutue habitude de trop parler. » Chuchota-t-il si bas qu'un nouveau frisson assaillit ma nuque.

« Et toi, de ne pas assez le faire. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense des personnes qui parlent trop au lieu d'agir. »

« Si je parle autant, c'est uniquement pour t'énerver. Je sais que tu me feras taire avec tes lèvres, te faisant ainsi faire le premier pas. De cette façon, je n'aurai pas l'air de la fille qui se retient désespérément de sauter sur…»

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase, interrompue par la bouche d'Edward posée sur la mienne qui me dévorait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Complètement à côté de mes pompes, je répondais à ce baiser avec un réflexe presque mémoriel, n'ayant rien perdu des sensations que j'avais éprouvées la dernière fois où je l'avais embrassé. Elles étaient même décuplées, amplifiées par deux longues années de cécité et d'errance. Une partie de moi n'avait fait qu'attendre sans jamais vraiment trouver la raison de ce sursis.

En fait, j'attendais Edward.

Et il était là, contre mes lèvres, contre mon corps, à la place où il aurait toujours dû être.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

Si c'est pas mignon tout ça...

Nous voilà donc arrivés à la scène du prologue.

Demain, dernier chapitre sous la forme de l'épilogue ainsi que ma dernière note sur cette fic.

Je suis malheureuse...


	9. EPILOGUE

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , comme on dit. C'est nul les fins.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait cassé ma chaise de bureau à force de sauter dessus.

Merci à Lénérol, ma betâ, qui a rendu cette fic plus lisible grâce à ses corrections et suggestions.

Merci à l'Armée américaine et française qui rendent nos soldats si sexy en treillis et qui a profondément inspiré mon cerveau remplit de pleins de petits fruits jaunes à l'écorce lisse et à la chair juteuse, très acides et riches en vitamine C.

o

o

* * *

o

**EPILOGUE**

_**La Nouvelle-Orléans – Juillet 2010**_

o

Quelque chose avait changé.

Je pouvais le sentir.

J'étais toujours dans la même chambre, c'était les mêmes draps, le même matelas, les mêmes rayons de soleil qui venaient caresser mon visage, comme chaque matin, pourtant, le vide que je ressentais inexorablement à mon réveil était absent. Ce fut un si fidèle compagnon que, l'espace d'une seconde, je paniquais.

Puis je sentis la chaleur autour de moi et les bras qui m'enlaçaient dans un geste possessif.

Alors tout me revint en mémoire.

Edward.

Son appel, mon euphorie, ma colère, son aveu, le mien, ses lèvres, son corps, ses cris alors qu'il venait de jouir, son visage, mon chavirement, ses chuchotements et son corps contre le mien encore et encore et encore...

J''émergeais lentement du sommeil et tous mes muscles hurlèrent leur souffrance d'avoir été si malmenés durant toutes ses heures à inaugurer toutes sortes de surface de mon appartement qui pouvaient – ou non – supporter le poids de nos corps et la violente démonstration de notre amour.

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ma commode puisse être aussi fragile.

Tandis que je regardais mon meuble à moitié en lambeaux, je pris conscience de la position anormale dans laquelle je me trouvais. En travers du lit et dans le sens contraire dans lequel je dormais d'habitude, recroquevillée dans les draps, mon dos collé à la poitrine d'Edward, mes fesses endolories emboîtées contre ses cuisses et son souffle chaud et régulier dans ma nuque ; j'étais au paradis.

Je m'efforçais de rester immobile et fermais les yeux pour savourer encore un peu cette sensation d'extase constante qui irradiait de moi, me laissant bercer par l'étreinte d'Edward.

Je n'avais jamais passé une nuit entière avec lui. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce luxe. Je m'étais souvent imaginée la sensation de me réveiller avec la conscience de son corps blotti contre moi, le baiser qui s'en suivrait aromatisé par l'haleine du matin dont aucun de nous ne se soucierait, la fantastique partie de jambe en l'air qui viendrait juste après, mue par notre envie réciproque toujours insatiable. Mais, à l'époque, une telle chose était tout simplement irréaliste.

Aujourd'hui, je réalisais à quel point une chose aussi banale que de se réveiller dans les bras de celui qu'on aime était aussi jouissive.

Surtout quand l'autre émergeait également du sommeil et que sa main rugueuse glissait lentement sur vos seins.

Edward gémit et ses lèvres vinrent taquiner la peau de mon cou avec indolence. Tranquillement, il ondula ses hanches contre mes fesses nues en rythme avec ses doigts qui caressaient mes tétons.

Je n'étais pas du matin mais avec un réveil comme celui-ci et mon corps qui commençait à s'embraser, j'oubliai d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Tout en continuant son attaque sur mon cou, dont chaque petit coup de dent dans ma peau me faisait haleter, sa main descendit entre mes cuisses et vint tourmenter avec nonchalance mon clitoris. Après plusieurs minutes de torture où mes supplications se transformèrent en de longs gémissements désespérés, Edward eut pitié de moi et saisit son sexe avec sa main luisante recouverte du résultat de sa caresse.

Un coup de hanche suffit à nous réunir enfin dans un souffle profond et paresseux que nous poussâmes à l'unisson.

Était-ce parce que c'était le matin ou simplement parce que nous étions épuisés mais notre étreinte fut atrocement lente, engourdie et terriblement incendiaire. Au moment où j'avais joui, il me semblait qu'il m'avait pénétré durant des heures et l'orgasme qui nous avait saisi n'avait rien des explosions vives de nos autres fois. Ce fut si singulier et puissant que je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je n'eus toutefois pas l'occasion de m'épancher sur ce fait extraordinaire ; Edward s'endormit presque aussitôt tandis que moi, exténuée et vidée de la moindre lueur d'énergie qu'il me restait, je sombrais dans le sommeil à mon tour.

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

« J'ai quitté l'Armée et rejoins le F.B.I. Mon expérience sur le terrain était un plus. Je suis dans le contre-terrorisme. Je viens de finir une mission d'infiltration. Seulement, les ramifications du groupe sont si puissantes, financièrement et tactiquement que plusieurs fuites sont apparues et l'existance d'une taupe au sein même de notre service s'est avérée plausible. Un témoin placé sous protection s'est fait tirer une balle en pleine tête dans son sommeil la semaine dernière. Et moi, je dois témoigner dans trois mois. »

Edward avait fini son récit et je fus trop abasourdie pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

Assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café encore fumante devant nous, j'avais été un instant distraite par son torse nu mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots mafia, danger, mort et autres paroles joyeuses, je me mis instantanément sur le qui-vive.

« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'on veux te tuer toi aussi ? » Demandai-je, horrifiée.

« Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de vérifier. »

« Edward. » Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne dans un sourire. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais, mais si je dois m'attendre à ce que des gars armés viennent dans mon appartement pour te tirer dessus, je dois savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Il secoua la tête. « Personne à part le Directeur Adjoint ne sait que je suis là. J'ai changé de voiture, de portable et j'ai vidé mes comptes. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. »

« Je sais que tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais mis dans une situation qui aurait pu te mettre en danger. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air déterminé.

Je posai la main qui recouvrait la sienne sur sa joue dans une approbation silencieuse. Après avoir affronté des talibans enragés, une bande de mafieux hystériques ne me faisaient pas peur. J'étais fière qu'il m'ait fait assez confiance pour se réfugier chez moi... Qu'il m'ait choisi pour le protéger.

Soudain son regard changea. Il prit ma main et sembla hésiter.

« Je suis venu. » Dit-il en fixant nos doigts entrelacés.

« Je sais. » Rigolais-je en entendant sa phrase. « Je ne te prends pas pour une hallucination. »

« Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis déjà venu. »

« Ici ? A la Nouvelle Orléans ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. « L'année dernière. »

Il soupira et mon visage stupéfait et interrogateur justifia sans doute qu'il développe sa déclaration pharamineuse.

« Quand j'ai démissionné, je voulais te retrouver. J'ai gardé des contacts au sein de l'Etat Major. Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour avoir ton numéro ou ton adresse. Je suis venu ici, j'ai frappé à ta porte et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a ouvert mais un gars en serviette. J'ai pensé que tu avais tourné la page, que tu étais passée à autre chose. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Jamais aucune de mes aventures n'avait été assez loin pour qu'il y eut un mec, déjà un, qui aurait pu ouvrir ma porte comme s'il était chez lui et deux, qui aurait eu le temps d'utiliser ma salle de bain.

« Un gars en serviette ? C'était quand ? »

« Juillet. Je ne me suis pas arrêté pour faire la conversation. J'ai prétexté m'être trompé de porte et je suis allé directement à Washington D.C. »

« C'était Ben ! Je les ai hébergé pendant deux mois, lui et Angéla. Sa femme. » Ajoutai-je en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

« Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. » Il enfuit brièvement son visage dans ses mains avant de passer celles-ci dans ses cheveux. « Et puis... Quand j'ai dû me poser la question de savoir où je serai le plus en sécurité, la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était toi. Quand je me demandais où je voulais être après tout ça, c'était avec toi. Tout. Tout me ramenait vers toi Bella. Je t'ai appelé, même si je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir mais je me serai battu. Ou je me serai effacé. Mais pas avant d'avoir tout essayer pour que tu me reprennes. »

Je restai bouche bée, ne sentant que mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine et cherchant le souffle coincé dans mes poumons. Je priai pour qu'il se taise avant de me faire faire une syncope mais, comme bien souvent – et n'ayant pas la capacité surnaturelle de lire dans mes pensées – il ne fit pas grand cas de mon trouble et continua.

« Alors, si tu veux de moi Isabella, si tu me veux comme je te veux, comme je t'ai toujours voulu, je ne partirais plus. Je n'ai jamais pu ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux me réveiller chaque matin avec toi, je veux faire des bébés avec toi, je…»

Je me levai brusquement et sautai sur ses genoux, n'ayant trouvé le moyen de le faire arrêter qu'en écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire sur ma bouche puis, après ce baiser passionné, je m'écartais de lui, à bout de souffle.

« Alors reste. » Haletai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

« Toujours ? »

« Toujours. »

o

o

o

o

**THE END**

o

o

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

N/A :

*Snif*

Voilà, c'est fini.

*Re-snif »

J'ai laissé volontairement la trame d'une autre intrigue pour nos deux tourtereaux dans le cas où, dans un sursaut de courage, je ferai une suite.

Donc, merci d'avoir assez aimé cette histoire pour l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout (je ne remercie pas ceux qui l'ont détestée puisque, logiquement, ils ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'ici ; toutefois si ce fut le cas merci d'avoir détesté quand même.)

Bien sur, j'ai promis des bonus, donc, techniquement, on se retrouvera.


	10. BONUS 1

Salut les gens.

Voici le premier bonus ou comment je voyais le début de la relation d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

La scène se déroule deux mois avant le départ de Bella pour les Etats-Unis.

Enjoy

o

o

o

* * *

**BONUS N°1  
**

–

**Emmett & Rosalie / La rencontre**

**o**

**o**

**o  
**

_**Afghanistan – **_**Octobre 2008**

o**  
**

« Aïe ! »

Je me frottai derrière ma tête juste après qu'un projectile non identifié m'eut frappé et regardai immédiatement autour de moi pour essayer de repérer le fautif. Je remarquai un ballon de football qui continuait sa course comme si de rien n'était tandis que derrière moi une voix s'éleva en vociférant des excuses alarmées.

« Mais t'es malade ! » Criai-je à l'intention du gars qui m'avait rejoint dans un sprint rapide.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Musclor en examinant ma tête d'un air inquiet. « J'étais pris dans le jeu et ce con de Blondeau n'a pas rattrapé ma passe. »

« Ouais. » Grommelai-je. « Faites gaffe la prochaine fois. »

« McCarty. » Se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la lui serrai. « Swan. Quelle idée de jouer au football quand on sait pas jouer ! »_(Note de l'auteur : Bella parle du football américain__ et non du football qu'on joue chez nous (soccer).__)_

« Blondeau est français. Il croit qu'il joue au rugby. » _(N/B : même ballon pour les deux sports, lol et on prononce ''ruby''/ Note de l'auteure : __ Football américain et rugby, bien qu'ayant beaucoup de similitudes, ne se joue pas de la même manière. Ta da da... C'était la minute culturelle lol.)_

« Français ? Depuis quand on recrute des gars des autres pays ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Notre groupe accueille des unités tactiques de France, Belgique et d'Espagne. C'est le bordel. On ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils racontent. Quand ils parlent, on dirait qu'ils ont bouffé leur accent et qu'ils l'ont mâché avant de le recracher en petite bouchée. »

Je ris franchement. Ça faisait un bien fou.

« Ils vont rester avec nous ? » Demandai-je, curieuse.

« Ils repartent demain. »

« Quel dommage ! » Ironisai-je.

« Je te les laisserai avec plaisir. Une fois la barrière de la langue franchie, ils sont plutôt cool. Et puis contrairement à ce que l'on pense, le français se lave tous les jours *(1), le Belge ne mange pas que des frites et l'espagnol ne se balade pas avec une cape de torero sous le bras en criant 'Olé'.»

« Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Surtout en ce qui concerne les français et leur hygiène douteuse. » Pouffai-je.

« Bella ? Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. » Demanda Rosalie en sortant des toilettes.

« Saluuuuuuuut. » Siffla Emmett d'une voix enjôleuse en passant devant moi comme si je n'existais pas. Il prit la main de Rose et lui fit un baise-mains sous son regard outré. « Emmett McCarty. Je propose Julian et Émilie. »

Rosalie retira sa main vivement et fronça les sourcils. « De qui tu parles ? »

« C'est le prénom de nos futurs enfants voyons ! »

Rose me regarda, ahurie puis reprit contenance rapidement. « Et ma main dans ta gueule, elle a un prénom aussi ? »

Je la reconnaissais mieux là.

« Pas grave. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu pourras choisir les prénoms... Du moment qu'ils ont tes yeux. »

« C'est une blague ? » S'étrangla Rose.

Emmett, impassible, éclata d'un grand rire franc.

« Tu me trouves drôle ? C'est un bon point pour moi. Les femmes aiment les hommes qui les font rire. »

« Les femmes aiment aussi les hommes qui savent la fermer. » Renchérit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je pouvais même commencer à voir de la fumée sortir de son nez et de ses oreilles.

« Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? » Demanda Emmett l'air sérieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu préfères que je me taise ou que je te fasse rire ? »

« Putain. Je vais me le faire... » Grogna Rose qui n'avait jamais perdu son self-control aussi vite.

« Je préférais t'offrir des fleurs avant mais si tu veux qu'on attaque les choses sérieuses en premier, ma foi... » Ponctua-t-il d'un clin d'œil coquin.

Je le dévisageais, médusée mais impressionnée par le flegme dont il faisait preuve. De toute évidence, Rosalie ne lui faisait pas peur.

Je maintins Rosalie d'une main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers ce pauvre Emmett qui ne se doutait pas que j'étais en train de lui sauver la vie et je priai pour qu'il la ferme enfin. Cependant, le regard que me lança cette dernière avant de poser ses yeux sur ma main avec un air qui disait ''Ôte-la de là tout de suite ou tu deviendras manchot'' me glaça le sang et je n'allais sûrement pas risquer de perdre mon bras gauche pour un gars que je connaissais depuis 10 minutes – aussi sympa fut-il.

Je retirai ma main, croisai les bras devant ma poitrine en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture et regrettai de ne pas avoir un peu de pop-corn pour agrémenter le spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant moi. La main de Rosalie se leva et atterrit sur la joue d'Emmett dans un claquement sonore.

Il porta la main à sa joue mais au lieu d'afficher un visage choqué, celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Si tu pouvais recommencer, mais sur mon cul cette fois... » Dit-il en se retournant et en frémissant de plaisir. « Je te jure que ça m'excite. »

Les bras m'en tombaient presque. Ce mec était-il suicidaire ou fou ?

Le visage de Rose devint rouge et son pied s'élança vers le postérieur d'Emmett mais celui-ci esquiva habilement. Rosalie manqua de se vautrer dans son élan et se retourna vers moi en me lançant un regard noir parce que je m'étais mise à rire à gorge déployée. Je redevins sérieuse et déglutis. Il ne manquerait plus que Rose ne m'arrache les yeux...

Tandis que je regardais mon amie courir après Emmett – sûrement pour lui arracher la tête – un frisson me parcourut, remontant jusque dans ma nuque et je me retournai instinctivement. Au moment où je croisais les yeux verts de mon supérieur – et accessoirement mon amant – mon cœur eut un raté et la morsure du désir planta ses crocs dans mon ventre. Je détournai le regard, le cœur dans les chaussettes tant mon éblouissement fut intense mais je continuai de ressentir son regard posé sur moi.

Et, lorsque j'aperçus sa silhouette à mon côté, je ne fus même pas surprise.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Dis-je sans le regarder.

« Je ne fais rien de mal. Officiellement, je veille à ce que ce qui se passe là-bas... » Il désigna Rosalie et Emmett du doigt. « ... ne dégénère pas. »

« Et... Officieusement ? »

« Je viens m'enivrer du parfum de la plus sexy et éblouissante femme de cette base. »

« Edward... » Reprochai-je en serrant les poings.

Afin de détourner mon esprit du trouble qui m'avait envahi, je me concentrai sur Rosalie qui se tenait près des caisses de ravitaillement et qui n'avait trouvé rien d'autre comme projectile à lancer sur Emmett que les conserves de thon du déjeuner de demain.

« Pourquoi tu es avec moi ? » Demanda soudainement Edward.

Décontenancée, je faillis presque me retourner vers lui et me départir de mon visage neutre.

« Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? »

Je le vis brièvement hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. « Quand je suis seul avec toi, je ne pense qu'à te retourner et à fourrer ma queue là où elle ne devrait pas aller. Puisque je pourrais difficilement faire ça là tout de suite, ça me semble l'instant idéal pour parler de ça. »

« Dis le fond de ta pensée. » L'encourageai-je en maintenant mon regard droit devant moi.

« Tu pourrais utiliser ce qui ce passe entre nous à ton avantage... »

Je souris paresseusement. « Soit tranquille. Je ne suis pas une opportuniste, ni même une manipulatrice. Je n'ai pas d'ambition, juste celle de faire mon boulot. Crois-moi Edward, j'ai plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Et c'est toi qui est le plus susceptible de nous deux de m'utiliser. »

Un long silence s'installa comme s'il prenait le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Un long silence durant lequel le sérieux de notre conversation - alors que trente secondes auparavant le ton était beaucoup plus léger – m'emplit de crainte.

« Ce jour-là... » Commença Edward en murmurant presque. « … le jour où je t'ai vue t'effondrer dans mes bras après avoir désamorcer la mine, il n'y a pas un seul instant où j'ai pu te chasser de ma tête. Pas un seul moment où ton odeur ne m'ait manqué. Pas une seule nuit où ton visage n'est venu me persécuter, pas un seul jour où ta proximité n'ait réveillée en moi l'envie de te goûter, de me fondre en toi. Tu me donnes tant Bella. Mais je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter plus. »

Dans sa voix, je pouvais entendre les regrets sincères. Si nous étions dans une autre situation, les choses auraient été différentes. L'entendre me dire ce que je savais déjà était cruel. Il ne me repoussait pas mais mettait les points sur les I.

« Je sais. » Soupirai-je. « Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais avec toi ? Parce que tu m'apportes une sérénité qui m'avait, depuis bien trop longtemps, désertée. Tous ces morts, tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs... quand je suis avec toi, il n'y a plus rien. Juste la paix. » En m'entendant parler, j'eus un sourire désabusé. « Peut-être que je t'utilise finalement. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et tournai la tête vers lui mais sans toutefois le regarder. « Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais je ne ferai quelque chose qui puisse te nuire. Je préférai me couper la main et perdre ma langue. »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi sans toutefois envahir mon espace intime.

« Je m'en voudrais de te priver d'une ou l'autre partie de ton corps que tu utilises si bien sur moi. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et là, à cet instant, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt. Nous étions comme ça. Conscients que chaque minute passée dans le déchirement était une minute de perdu.

Je fermai les yeux, assaillie par des images de ma main caressant son sexe, de ma langue le dégustant et de son visage trahissant le plaisir qui attaquait son corps.

Je le sentis se rapprocher un peu plus et il me sembla que son corps envoyait des ondes sexuelles en rafale vers le mien. Même un aveugle pouvait voir à quel point le son de sa voix m'excitait.

« Tu crois que je pourrais te faire jouir rien qu'en parlant Isabella ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Je ne luttai même pas pour retenir le gémissement qui montait dans ma gorge et ouvris les yeux en le fixant, les paupières à demi closes.

J'inspirai profondément. « Je crois que tu peux me faire faire tout ce que tu veux. »

Edward fixa mes lèvres, esquissa un geste à peine perceptible de rapprochement mais se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

« Humm ! Ne me tente pas. Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que je veux, tu t'enfuirais en courant. »

« Ou... Peut-être que j'en demanderai plus. »

« Au contraire. Je pense que tu demanderais grâce. »

« Je le ferai. » Confirmai-je en souriant, taquine. « Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça quand je te supplie. »

«HEY ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ VOUS DEUX ! » Hurla une voix masculine à notre gauche.

Je sursautai brusquement sous l'éclatement de la bulle dans laquelle nous étions plongés et me retournai vers le propriétaire de la voix. Le cuisinier en chef de la base, rouge de colère, se tenait droit comme un piquet en fixant Rose et Emmett au loin.

« La bouffe n'est pas là pour votre amusement personnel. Regardez-moi ce chantier. »

Edward soupira et se dirigea vers les deux fautifs d'un pas décidé. J'en profitai pour mater son cul qui était aussi sexy dans un treillis que sans rien du tout.

Il s'arrêta à peine à quelques mètres de moi et fit signe aux deux autres de s'approcher d'un geste du doigt. Emmett et Rosalie se précipitèrent, essoufflés et rougis.

« Hale et... » Commença Edward en regardant Emmett.

Ce dernier, toujours au garde à vous, déclina son identité d'une voix franche et forte. « Deuxième classe McCarty, mon Lieutenant-colonel. »

« Vous vous faites remarquer dès le premier jour. Bravo. » Commenta Edward. Puis il se tourna vers Rose en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Et vous Hale ? Pourquoi lui jetiez-vous ces boîtes de conserves ? »

Rosalie tenta de justifier maladroitement la situation. « Chef, je... »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » L'interrompit-il. « Vous me rangez tout ça et puis vous irez en cuisine aider le chef et la brigade à préparer le repas du soir. »

« Oui, Chef. » Répondirent en chœur Rose et Emmett.

« Vous avez de la chance. Y'a 250 kg de pommes de terre à éplucher et à couper. »

« Oui, Chef. »

« Et je veux entendre les mouches voler entre vous deux, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, Chef. »

« Et arrêtez avec vos 'oui chef'. »

« Oui, Chef. »

« Put... Rompez avant que je ne vous fasse aussi râper les carottes. »

Rose fusilla Emmett du regard et se détourna en levant le menton d'un geste dédaigneux. Je sautai de la caisse en bois sur laquelle j'étais assise et me dirigeai vers notre tente non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Edward au passage. Notre échange, aussi bref fut-il, me donna un frisson tandis que je le regardai s'éloigner vers le chef-cuistot.

Quand je pénétrai dans nos quartiers, Rose fulminait encore et pestait contre ''cet abruti de troufion'' qui était la cause de son malheur.

Je ris devant son énervement. Pour une fois que je pouvais me moquer...

« Alors ? On dirait que ça roule entre toi et le petit nouveau, hein ? » Dis-je en soulevant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Quel imbécile ! » Pesta Rose entre ses dents. « Attends que je mette la main dessus.»

« Il ne te laisse pas indifférente. »

« Ce cloporte ? Ce misérable rat ? Ce sale fennec ? T'as raison, je le déteste. »

« Vraiment ? » Dis-je un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Quoi d'autre ? Ne me dis pas que... Je connais ce regard Swan ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! »

« Je n'imagine rien. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. »

« Va consulter un ophtalmo alors ! »

« Ouais, Ouais. Tu lui as balancé des conserves à la tête... Et dans le dictionnaire de Rosalie Hale, ça signifie qu'il marque des points.»

« Ça voulait juste dire que je vise mal et que j'ai perdu la main. »

Je plissai les yeux et pris un ton mystérieux. « Tu as remarqué que la première chose que tu as faite, c'était de le gifler ? »

« Et alors ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« D'habitude, ton premier réflexe c'est d'émasculer les gars, pas de les gifler. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi douce. » Pouffai-je.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Grogna Rosalie en tordant le débardeur qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « Il a eu juste de la chance que le chef ait débarqué avant que je ne lui pète le tibia. »

« Si tu le dis. »

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

_**Le même jour – Quelques heures plus tard...**_

o_**  
**_

Le brouhaha qui s'élevait sous la tente du mess avait quelque chose de rassurant. Les conversations étaient toujours légères, l'atmosphère respirait l'insouciance. C'était un vrai moment de détente pour tous.

Pour tout le monde, sauf pour Rosalie Hale.

Le regard noir, les doigts crispés sur le manche de sa fourchette, elle semblait sur le point de dégainer sa mitrailleuse et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge à tout instant.

« T'avais raison Swan. » Grogna Rose en fixant la table devant elle. « On dirait que Stanley est en chaleur. »

Je me retournais discrètement et aperçus Jessica gloussant comme une dinde devant un Emmett hilare.

Je fixai Rose de nouveau dans un sourire.

« Non mais regarde-la ! » Insista-t-elle. « Elle m'énerve. Et lui, tu crois qu'il serait intelligent deux minutes ? Elle ne pense qu'à se glisser dans son caleçon. »

La pointe de jalousie féroce que je notai dans le commentaire de mon amie ne passa pas inaperçue. Je m'en étonnai. Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie dans cet état.

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule poule dans la basse-cour qui aimerait faire autre chose qu'écouter le chant du coq. » Rigolai-je, incapable de me retenir.

« Tu parles, ça m'arrange bien qu'il la saute. Elle a sûrement des morpions et j'espère qu'elle les lui refilera. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent dans l'incrédulité. « C'est pas un peu… »

« …Et puis, j'espère aussi qu'elle a des champignons, j'espère qu'il chope un truc qui rend sa bite toute bleue et après, qu'elle tombe. »

« Et bin, tu... »

« ...Et puis, j'espère qu'il va choper un herpès et qu'il lui poussera des boutons purulents partout sur les lèvres et que sa bouche se désintègre comme un lépreux. »

Je visualisais, malgré moi, les paroles de Rosalie et repoussai mon assiette d'un air dégoûté. « Bon, j'ai plus faim. »

« T'as tort. » Dit Rose, enragée, en croquant dans une frite d'un geste furieux – pauvre frite – et en mâchant, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus froid. « Elles sont délicieuses et en plus, je me suis fait chier à les couper, alors mange. »

« Tiens d'ailleurs... » M'étonnai-je. « ...tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passée la cohabitation dans les cuisines. Je vois qu'il est toujours en vie donc... »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Me coupa-t-elle.

J'allais laisser tomber mais la seconde d'après, elle amena son ongle à ses lèvres en le rongeant d'un air inquiet et maladroit ce qui attira fortement mon attention. Je n'avais jamais vu Rose se ronger les ongles sauf lorsqu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui risquait vraiment de lui attirer des ennuis et sur lesquels elle n'avait aucun contrôle. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'était passé, en disait long sur l'élaboration des scénarios qui se déroulait dans ma tête. Mais l'air coupable et gêné de Rosalie fit chanceler mes doutes et je compris alors avec une clarté étonnante.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Chuchotai-je, la voix cassée tant elle était basse. « T'as couché avec lui ! »

Rosalie ferma les yeux en soupirant et il ne me fallut pas davantage pour confirmer mes tergiversations.

« Et au milieu des patates ? » Je regardai mes frites dans mon assiette et grimaçai. « Mon Dieu, je vais vomir. »

« Arrête. » Dit Rose en roulant des yeux. « C'était pas au milieu des patates. »

Si je n'avais pas été assise, j'en serrai tomber sur le cul. « Alors, c'est vrai, t'as couché avec lui ! » M'étranglai-je.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans le bois de la table d'un coup sec, me faisant sursauter et en même temps, me faisant sortir de mon hystérie. Je crus qu'elle allait sauter par-dessus la table et envoyer son plateau sur la tête du premier venu mais elle lâcha le manche de sa fourchette et soupira fortement.

« De toute façon, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard. » Dit-elle en reposant son menton sur sa main. « Je suppose qu'il est en train de se vanter. Stanley va glisser l'info à Mallory et demain matin, la nouvelle aura traversé l'océan atlantique. »

« Ça tu n'en sais rien s'il va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un éclat d'amusement dans le regard et me fixa d'un air attendri, comme si elle se moquait affectueusement de la naïveté qui transpirait dans mes propos.

« Je connais les hommes Bella. Tout ce qui les intéressent, c'est leur tableau de chasse. » Rose fit voler d'une main sa chevelure blonde avec sensualité. « Et sans me vanter, je suis un trophée de choix. En tout cas, il n'a aucun risque à l'avouer et il n'a aucune raison de se taire. »

Afin d'éviter de faire des phrases bateau du genre ''Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.'' ou ''ça n'a as l'air d'être son style'', je me tus et fixai mes frites.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête Bella. » Reprit Rose. « Sur le moment, je voulais lui planter mon éplucheur dans l'oeil, la seconde d'après, j'étais sur le plan de travail en train de pousser des hurlements. J'étais comme... possédée. Le désert doit commencer sérieusement à me griller la cervelle. »

Je me sentais presque en phase avec ce que disait Rosalie. Sauf que dans mon cas, je rassemblais plus à une droguée. Edward était comme le pot Haagen Daas maxi giant aux noix de pécan et caramel où vous jurez de ne prendre qu'une seule bouchée mais que vous retrouvez vide quinze minutes plus tard. C'est incroyablement bon mais aussi très mauvais pour vous et si vous en abusiez, vous aviez du mal à y renoncer.

« Ils doivent mettre des phéromones aphrodisiaques dans le sable. » Poursuivit Rosalie. « Ou alors, c'est le chef-cuistot qui met des trucs en douce dans la tambouille. »

Je regardai mon assiette d'un œil circonspect.

« Ouais tout ça, c'est de la faute du chef. » Approuva Rose.

Je tapai doucement la table d'une main ferme et déterminée. « Ouais, viens, on va lui foutre une raclée. »

Rosalie sembla se radoucir et pouffa. « Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de mourir de faim, je le ferai crois-moi. »

« Portons un toast. »

« Swan, on ne porte pas un toast avec de la flotte, ça porte malheur. »

« M'en fous. » Je levai mon verre avec un sourire. « A mort le cuistot. »

Rose hocha la tête avec approbation. « Qu'il attrape du psoriasis là où il faut pas. » Renchérit-elle.

« Puisse nos ovaires nous foutrent la paix et que notre cerveau reprenne la place qu'il avait avant de migrer dans notre vagin. »

« Ça c'est du toast. » Acquiesça Rose. « Ça sent le vécu. »

Une petite pointe d'appréhension me saisit et je bus d'une traite mon verre afin de me donner une contenance. Un silence agréable s'installa entre nous avant que Rosalie ne le brise en gémissant avec lassitude.

« Heureusement que toi, tu sais te tenir. » Dit-elle en fixant son verre, le visage fermé.

« Heu, ouais. » Dis-je, gênée.

« Tu ne te laisserais pas entraîner dans ce genre de choses...»

Je regardai tout autour de moi pour trouver une échappatoire à cette conversation qui prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et je lui répondis sur le ton le plus vague et impassible que je pus former. « Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Non. » Insista-t-elle. « Toi tu réfléchis, t'es posée – enfin la plupart du temps – mais t'iras jamais faire un truc aussi débile que de coucher avec un mec avec lequel il ne faut pas coucher, non ? »

Et là, une pensée traversa mon esprit aussi furtivement qu'une étoile filante : Elle savait. Mais je balayait cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue mettant ma frayeur passagère sur le compte de la paranoïa liée aux risques inhérents à la liaison aussi passionnée qu'interdite que j'entretenais avec Edward.

« Bref... » J'inspirai profondément. « On dit que le sport fait aussi bien digérer que défouler les hormones donc, si on allait faire quelques abdos, une centaine de pompes et cinq ou six kilomètres de footing ? »

Rosalie fixa l'entrée de la tente du mess et lorsqu'elle croisa enfin mon regard, elle me rendit mon sourire.

« Tu sais parler aux femmes. » Dit-elle en se levant du banc avec son plateau.

Je la suivis en approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

« Je devais être lesbienne dans une vie antérieure. »

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

*(1) Aux Etats-Unis, le français moyen est caricaturé sous la forme d'un personnage coiffé de son béret, une baguette de pain sous le bras, écoutant du Piaf à longueur de temps. Outre cette image très touristique, nous français, avons la réputation d'être sale : on pue des pieds et on ne se lave pas tous les jours. Mais j'en profite pour rectifier les choses (au cas où) : Nous sommes un peuple très propre.

Voilà, c'est dit lol.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** J'espère que ce petit bonus vous a plu et en fait je l'ai écrit pour deux raisons : J'adore le couple Rosalie/Emmett. Je l'ai toujours vu comme une relation explosive. La deuxième raison était pour insinuer (même si certaines d'entre vous s'en doutaient) que Rosalie était au courant de la liaison d'Edward et de Bella et qu'elle attendait que ce soit son amie qui lui en parle librement tout en lui lançant des perches.

**N/A 2 :** Le second et dernier Bonus arrivera sous peu et sera très interdit aux -18 ans.


End file.
